Revenge and Redemption
by General Zelgeus
Summary: When Jess has a strange vision of the future. He vaguely remembers it like a dream. He must try to remember his past actions and try to save Leslie from the darkest horror yet. L.D.D. Basicly the movie and Part 1 and 2 are a vision of the future.
1. Part 1'1: A Promise of Revenge

**A/N: Okay! This is the official remake of the first chapter, 'Revenge'! I just had to rewrite it!  
**

Disclaimer - Obviously, I do not own Terabithia or the characters they all belong to Katerine Paterson and I (thankfully) am not making any money off this story.

* * *

Chapter one:

A Promise of Revenge

Jess Aarons, a young boy who had just lost his best friend, sat next to the familiar creek behind his house. It's current had died along with Leslie, but it still had water. Just not as much as it had in the past. A single tear streamed down Jess' cheek as he stared blankly into the cold, rushing water. He hugged himself tightly, not wanting to let go. _Why did you have to go?_ Jess Aarons questioned as another tear streamed down his cheek and dripped into the creek. He shook his head in remorse and stood to left the creek. He headed towards the castle hoping to find more comfort there instead of the death site. Jess was referring to his best friend Leslie of course. She had died nearly a month ago.

Suddenly, Jess froze dead in his tracks. An chilling wind that felt like it would rip off his skin down to the bone blew. Jess shivered as fear overtook his body. He slowly passed the old, run down pickup truck when suddenly. The wind chimes started to jingle, the sound that Leslie had told him were the prisoners of Terabithia rattling in their chains. Suddenly, with a rush of the wind, a voice spoke behind him.

"You are a fool, it was-sss all your fault. You killed Leslie. It was-sss all your fault. Your killed Leslie. It was-sss all-" Jess cut off the Dark Master,

"Shut up!" Jess yelled in raged. He charged forward well throwing a punch at the Dark Master's face. But before Jess' fist reached him, he vanished as his punch hit air. Jess cursed himself for being so slow. He sat himself onto the ground to think.

Jess scolded himself. _He is right, he's dang right. It's all my fault. If I didn't go to the museum or if I asked her to come with us I could have saved her! Why do I have to be so selfish? _Jess struggled to fight back tears, but they found their place falling down his cheeks. He wiped them away however, trying to banish his thoughts, but he couldn't. Leslie meant too much to him to just dust her off his shoulders. He stood to his feet and sighed to himself. He gazed up into the trees and threw up his arms like he had seen Leslie do once when she talked to the Terabithians.

"I will never forget you Leslie!" Jess shouted at the top of his lungs. He paused and nodded in approval to himself before he fell down and sat against a tree in the fetal position. Tears found his cheeks again, and his face felt hot like he had a fever. Suddenly, almost out of magic, a vision exploded into his mind.

* * *

Jess saw Leslie casually walking up to the rope. She paused and smiled to herself, "I hope Jess has a good time doing whatever he's doing." 

She grabbed the rope and found her place at the top of the log. She threw her shoulders up in determination and swung across. But instantly, like a trap it happened. No, the rope did not break. But Jess saw the Dark Master spring out of the bushes with a huge curved sword in hand. With all his force, he drove the sword into the incoming, screaming Leslie. The force from the swing, combined with the force of the thrust, drove the sword right threw her gut all the way to the hilt. She collapsed limply on the sword, but was still breathing heavily. She looked up at the Dark Master and spoke,

"Why?" She yelled into his face and the Dark Master hissed into her face. Tears streamed down both Leslie and Jess face as the Dark Master spoke with a hiss, "You have been sss-slowly stealing away my only possession."

"Jess? You say he's your 'possession'?" She asked with a twitching smile on her face, "He'd kill you if he saw this."

"Fool! That foolish boy could never defeat me!" The Dark Master shrieked.

"He bested you in the past, he can do it again. I have faith in- him." Her voice was starting to leave her. Her breath quickened. The Dark Master snarled in her face and twisted the sword in her gut. Leslie cried in pain, as she lowered her head resting her chin on her chest. A minute later, after the crying became less intense, she spoke again very faintly, "This... is... a promise." She panted and breathed deeply, gasping for air, "Jess... will... defeat you."

Leslie looked up into the now afraid face of the Dark Master, then looked back to Jess. She smiled at him before she fell limp at the end of the blade. The Dark Master smiled and licked his lips. He quickly punched her hard in the gut, sending her flying off the sword and into the river. Jess shivered and jumped when she fell into the water, causing it to explode violently. Water shot in all directions and onto the bank as her body slowly drifted down the river.

"NO!" Jess screamed and he charged forward with all his strength. The Dark Master looked up and smiled at the enraged, foolish child. Jess attempted to punch the shade but he dissipated away into black vapor and passed around behind him before becoming a solid again. Jess turned and scowled at the Dark Master who towered above him almost a full head in height. Lucky for Jess, he was about ten meters away from the wraith.

Finally, the shadowy figured smiled cruelly and spoke. "Foolish mortal... do you want to die?"

Jess shook his head as tears burst from his hopeless eyes. Jess screamed madly and charged the shadow. As he approached the Dark Master swifty, the wraith didn't even flinch as Jess punched him in the gut. It seemed though the Dark Master didn't seem to even notice. It seemed like time had frozen. There was no sound, except for Jess' panting breath. Then with lighting speed, the Dark Master drew a dagger and stabbed Jesse right through the heart.

"Gah!" Jess screamed in pain as he watched the dagger plunge into him. He felt his body weaken and his strength fail him. He closed his eyes, as he felt a sense of shame overtake him. His head rolled back as a single tear of failure dripped down his cheek.

"Is that... all there is-sss? No challenge? No... resistance?" Then the Dark Master punched Jesse hard in the gut. He fell off the end of the dagger and into the grass beneath the shadow. Jess saw Leslie's pleading face again in his mind. The way she smiled one last time at Jess before she died.

Then, with hatred erupting into his body, Jess spoke, "I promise you... revenge." Jess felt his strength leave him and almost swear he had felt his soul being ripped out of his body. He felt the Dark Master throw his body, then a slash of cold water as his mind was thrown into a black eternal oblivion.

* * *

"No!" Jess shouted. He shook violently. His clothes, especially his shirt, was drenched in sweat. Jess quickly felt his heart area to find no hole, he looked at his chest to confirm he hadn't been stabbed. That evil, cursed wind picked up again and Jess stood to his feet ready for any attack that would be real this time. An evil laugh mocked him from behind. He turned to Jess the Dark Master standing with his arms crossed across his chest. The wraith extended his right hand and grasped something invisible as he spoke, 

"You ss-see? You cannot defeat me. I am- immortal. I am- the beginning and the end!" The Dark Master laughed at him.

"You killed- you killed her! You did it!" Jess shuddered with rage.

"I think I'll sss-say I won this time! You aren't worthy to fight me... yet." The Dark Master taunted but Jess foolishly charged in rage. The Dark Master waved and taunted, "Farewell!" and then he was gone.

Jess froze and cursed to himself. Then, in rage, he threw his fists above his head shouting, "I promise you revenge!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I read this the other day and I thought, 'Holy crap this is crap!' So I decided to rewrite it. I was a 'n00b' back in the day when I wrote the first chapter and I learned so much just in the amount of time I've been writing Revenge and Redemption. Anyways, I wanna thank all of you who took the time to reread the first chapter again. And comments, good or bad, are always wanted.  
**


	2. Part 1'2: The Academy

**A/N: I acually wrote like 3x as much as last chapter! So I hope you readers enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Academy

Please! Read and Review!

(It makes us authers better writers!)

Jess was walking home. His new anger spilling out and causing an aroma of hatred that you swear you could smell. He slammed the door to the house shut and ran up to his room. Jess grabbed his sketch pad. Jess drew with a charcoal pencil and he was barely even paying attention to what he was drawing. Thoughts overwhelmed himself as he heard the words of the Dark Master in his head again. _It was-sss your fault! _Jess couldn't stand it he gripped his black hair and cried into his hands. _It was my fault! If I was there I could have protected you Leslie!_ His thoughts subsided for a time and he went to sleep.

* * *

"Jess!" An unknown male voice said. Jess awoke but was still tired. He rubbed his eyes, wondering who the voice had come from. 

"Jess," Jess' father said. "Why did you draw this?"

Jess rubbed his eyes again and looked up at his father. He displayed Jess' sketch pad in his hands.

"The Dark Master!" Jess yelped.

"What did you say, Jess? The Dark Master?" His father questioned. Jess realized that he must have drawn the Dark Master last night. "I don't want you drawing him anymore," His father scolded him. "And get to you chores! You slept in too late."

"Yes, Sir." Jesse answered and lowered his head. He snatched his sketch pad from his father's hands and shoved it under his small bed. He went downstairs and was questioned by his sister Brenda,

"Hey, why were you out so late?"

"Because," Jess said and gave her an angry look.

"You were daydreaming about _her _again weren't you?" She mocked and gave a cruel smile, but Jess just ignored her and kept walking towards the green house.

* * *

When Jess finished his chores he walked in just to find that breakfast was served. Just some oatmeal and orange juice, but it was all Jess needed. He stood and thanked his mother who stopped him before leaving. 

"Jess, can I talk to you?" His mother asked.

"Sure," Jess replied without thinking.

"Are you okay?" His mother questioned.

"I am fine mom," Jess tried to dodge his mother and get out the door.

"Wait a second, young man. I never said I was done with you." Jess frowned and stepped back. "You seem distracted and angry, Jess. I want to see your attitude change before Monday so your not crabby at school."

"Okay mom, I'll try." Jess smiled but he lied.

"Good." His mother kissed him on the forehead and let him pass.

Jess ran down the road, planning on going to Terabithia, when he was stopped by a voice calling to him. He turned and saw a man running up to him. The man wore a black robe than stopped just below his belt. He also wore brown breeches and a white undershirt under his short robe.

"Are you Jess?" The man asked. Jess just nodded grimly. The man pushed his brown hair to the left side of his face. He smiled and continued, "I am starting a free Kendo class. Would you like to join? It's gonna be at the school and we are gonna have lessons every Saturday at noon."

"Umm, righ-ight." Jess answered. _I could use some sword training... and a sword if I ever wish to take revenge on the Dark Master_. Jess thought. "Sure, if my parents will let me." Jess answered briefly.

"Great! I hope you can come. First class is today by the way! If you don't know my name is Master Ken" Ken smiled and shook Jess' hand. Then he started off towards his car and drove away.

"That was weird," Jess said aloud. He strode off to his house and waited till noon.

At noon he left the house and he told his parents he was going into the woods again. But he took off running in the direction of his school. When he arrived he saw a small studio outside the school and when he entered it there was about ten other kids in it. The floor was made of white linoleum and the walls were white also. There was a in door sparring ring with a huge mirror that covered the whole west side of the wall. The kids were gathered in the sparring ring and were sitting on the floor.

Jess joined the other kids and sat. Master Ken nodded at him and began, "I would like to welcome all our new students to the Kendo Academy," Master Ken said. "Here you will learn to defend yourself with a sword. It has been a teaching in Kendo to assign each student to a master. However, since are numbers are so small, multiple students will be assigned to one master." Master Ken stood in front of the class of twelve kids from Jess' school. Most he didn't know cause they were older or younger kids. But finally Ken approached him.

"Jess, you will be assigned to Master Derek. Gary Fulcher, you will also be assigned to Master Derek." Ken returned to the front of the class. "Now, you all can begin your first lessons. You can seek wisdom or counseling at any time." At his last word Master Ken walked into his chamber and left the class.

Gary looked at Jess and laughed, "Your joking right?" Gary laughed again which made Jess angry. Jess turned around and ignored him.

"Hey you two, my name is Derek." Derek shook both of the kids hands and bowed to them.

"When do we get a sword?" Gary snapped.

"When you learn not to kill yourself with it." Derek glared. "Now, follow me to the training grounds. Lets see what you kids can do."

* * *

The training grounds were outside of the small studio by the school. There was a barrel of all types of swords and large circles drawn of white chalk in the grass. Students were already learning from their masters and Jess was eager to begin. Derek approached them and handed each of them a training sword. 

"Now Gary, I'll test you in three categories and I will note your abilities mentally." Derek smiled behind his blond hair. He was the only Master not wearing a robe. He wore a white t-shirt and had a shoulder guard on his right shoulder. A leather strap held the guard in place and connected on his back. He wore leather breeches and had a black belt that looked more like a sash than a belt. A sword was sheathed at his left side. He also held a training sword.

"I will test you both on strength, speed, and skill." He smiled and continued, "Well lets get started."

Gary stepped forward and the first test was strength. In which the student would get into a sword lock with his master. He lost within three seconds, but that was no surprise. Next was speed, the student would have to dodge as many of the master's blows before getting hit. Gary only dodged two, then he got smacked in the side. Which also was expected.

"Gary, your done. Your test of skill will be a bit later." Derek said and motioned for Jess.

Jess stepped forward into the ring for the strength test. Derek and Jess put themselves into a sword lock. Jess fought with his sword horizontal and Derek's was vertical. They began to push. Derek started with a slight push but Jess pushed with all his might. Which was also returned by his master.

Finally, he couldn't bare it any longer. But Jess continued to push. He thought of Leslie cheering him on. Jess to his surprise pushed harder and harder. His limbs were shaking and he overcame Derek's fraction of his full strength.

"Good! You have passed the first test!" Derek smiled. However, Gary grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Next is speed, get ready!"

Jess jumped over a slash to his feet then ducked a slash to his head. Derek continued his advance and slashed vertically. Jess sidestepped and dove out of the way of a slash to his left hip. Jess raised his sword and parried a lunge to his chest and ducked another cut to the head. Derek continued to slash and slash. He got faster and faster. He slashed left, up, right, left, down , right, left, up ,down, left, and then lunged. Jesse dodged all the attacked but was hit in his shoulder by the lunge.

"Very good! I didn't expect you to be that fast!" Derek laughed and cracked his knuckles. Jess was drenched with sweat. He wasn't sure if he could do the final test. "The final test of skill will now begin. Gary, come here." Derek asked. Gary obediently walked into the ring. "You will fight each other. The first to disarm the other will win."

"Dead meat," Gary smirked at Jess.

"No contact is allowed," Derek said forcefully. "Take your positions!" Jess stood on the left side of the ring, Gary on the right. "Ready your blade!" Jess took a defensive position where he held the sword directly in front of him with both hands. Gary took an offensive stance and held his training sword by the right side of his head with both hands. He was ready to batter through Jess' defenses by strength in order to win. "Begin!" Derek shouted.

Immediately, Gary sprang like a cobra. Indeed, he used strong blows mostly horizontally to each side of Jess, but they were all blocked easily. Jess then took the offense. Jess used fast but light technique. He attacked from angles of all direction and didn't stop until Jess slipped and fell off balance. Gary attacked with a hard vertical chop. Jess blocked with one hand and the position was all to familiar to Jess from the strength test. Only this time, he had an idea. The two students pushed with all their might. Gary using two hands and Jess only one.

When Jess couldn't hold on anymore he remembered the objective. _Disarm your opponent!_ He remembered. He quickly reverted all his strength to the right and spun. This caused Gary to loose his grip and the sword went flying to the right and out of the ring.

"That, that wasn't fair!" Gary mumbled. Jess smiled broadly and looked at his master who nodded at him with a smile.

"Jess, I call you victor. You defeated Gary with bravery and skill. You will recieve a robe of your color choice and a white sash for your victory today." Jesse smiled and thought,

"Gary, you will have to do some extra work to recieve your robes, (If you want them) and your belt." Gary scowled at Jesse, but Jesse just pushed his black hair out of his eyes and smiled..

* * *

**A/N: Well wasn't that fun! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I will update soon. Remember! R&R. I'm not posting the next chapter until I get reviews.**


	3. Part 1'3: An Identity Revealed

**A/N: For all you guys who didn't review! Review right now! I wanna hear from you! I was gonna wait until later to give you readers this. But... I felt like it.**

**So here is chapter three for you!**

* * *

Chapter 3: An Identity Revealed

Remember! Read and Review!

(It makes us better authors!)

It had been six months since Jess had joined Kendo. The only thing that kept him going now was what he wanted the most, _revenge_. He was really getting good with a sword. But now, he was just sitting in his room thinking. The sun had disappeared and it was now night.

The Dark Master's words lingered in his mind.

"You are a fool, it wa-sss all your fault. You killed Leslie"

Jess was breathing hard now, sweat began to pour down his face. He thought of the dagger stabbing him in the heart. He thought of the sword piercing Leslie and then Dark Master punching her in the gut, and her flying through the air into the cold current of the river.

Jess thought. But then he heard his thoughts talk back to him. _"Well if you were there, maybe you could have saved her."_

Then he thought of the dagger and the Dark Master's words in his vision. He would have lost and he knew it. But he knew he was good with a sword and he thought he could fight the Dark Master.

"I promise you... revenge." Jess said out loud.

"What?" May Belle questioned. Jess realized that she was standing in his room.

"Get out." Jess commanded. May Belle didn't obey though.

"What do you mean, Jess?" May Belle questioned again.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Jess yelled and stood up this time. The frightened May Belle jumped at his anger and practically ran out of his room. He felt bad now, he thought of getting up and apologizing to his sister but instead he looked out the window and what he saw astonished him. He saw his dad walking up the road and he was headed straight for Terabathia.

Jess jumped up and shoved his shoes on. Sprinting after his father, Jess wondered, _Why are you headed to Terabithia?_ Finally, Jess caught up and he ran in front of his dad.

"Hey, Dad," Jess said casually. "Where you going?"

"Go home," was his only response.

"What?" Jess asked.

"This doesn't concern you. Now, go home before I drag you home." He replied sharply.

Jess obeyed him and he walked home. His father didn't continue forward until Jess entered the house. Jess grabbed his sword and buckled it to his belt. He took off and sprinted again down the road and across the Bridge to Terabithia.

"Dad, what is going on? Where are you?" Jess questioned aloud and he ran straight for the ruins of the castle.

When he arrived, what he saw made him stiffen.

"You!" Jess shouted to the Dark Master. Who stood in the clearing, in front of the castle with his arms crossed. "You! You took Leslie from me! And now I will have my revenge!" Jess drew his sword in an offensive stance.

"You think a little sword training is-ss enough to surpass-ss my skills-sss?" The shadow taunted.

Jess immediately sprung into action. He preformed a back handspring and jumped forward at least fifteen feet high and did three front flips in air. His sword crashed into the Dark Master's long curved blade. But to his surprise, the Dark Master didn't even loose his balance from the devastating attack .

(A/N: If you didn't think that move was possible, remember they are in Terabithia. He can imagine anything he wants.)

The deafening ring of the clash still echoed in the air. Jess followed up with a slash to the shadows legs, which was easily blocked again.

"Impressive, but nothing that could match my strength." The Dark Master then attacked. He slashed to Jess' left side. Jess blocked with all his might but the strength of his foe was too great. His sword cracked and shattered sending metal shrapnel in all directions. A piece cut his cheek and blood streamed slowly down his face.

"Gah!" Jess grunted and wiped his face. The fresh wound still stung. Jess looked at his sword, and it was completely destroyed.

The Dark Master smiled sickly and hissed, "How ironic... I gave you life. And now... I'm going to take it back!" The shade swept his sword at Jess' head. But Jess' ducked; barely evading the attack.

"We made you with our imagination! How did you give me life?" Jess questioned mockingly.

"Fool! I built your castle far before you found it. I created this-sss world forty years-sss ago. But you come here and pollute it. I slayed your friend because she made you weak! She poisoned your mind and made you a coward. I tried to change you, but you never listened. But now... you shall reap the consequences-sss of defying your father!" The shade slashed high but missed. And lunged but it was dodged. Jess turned and sprinted for his life. He abandoned the monster and crossed the bridge and ran for home.

"Thats-sss right! Run coward! Run! Just like your friend taught you! Run like a dog!" The Dark Master taunted. "I claim this victory today! But the next time we meet, one of us is going to die!"

Jess ignored him and ran. Ran with all his might. He ran past over the bridge and down the road. He opened the door and slammed it behind him. Jess ran to his room and locked the door. He sat alone on his bed with a pale face.

After a while of trying to regain his strength and his mind a knock sounded on the door.

"Jess, honey, come down to the table. It is dinner time." His mom said through the door. Jess got up and opened the door. He didn't see his mom and went down to the table. Everyone was there, even his father. He stared right into Jess' eyes with a blank expression. Jess sat down and his mother and father began to eat. They all ate around the table and everyone was dead silent. No one dared speak. Until his mom looked up at Jess, "Oh my gosh! Where did you get that cut?" His mom stood and knelt next to Jess to examine his wound.

"A tree branch cut me," Jess lied.

"Honey, I'll go get a bandage." She left the table.

"Where did you say you got that?" His father looked up at him.

"A tree branch." He replied slowly. His father nodded and continued to stare at him. "Something wrong?" Jess asked.

"Nothing," His father responded and looked down at his food.

At the end of dinner Jess had to clean up the dishes and when he was done he ran back up to his room.

He opened the door and froze. His dad was standing in his room waiting for him.

"Jesse, sit down," His dad commanded. "I want to talk with you." Jess obeyed and sat on his bed he was tense and ready to run.

"I would like you to stop going _the_ woods." His father asked.

"Why-y?" Jess asked he was shaking now.

"Because I want you to forget about your friend." His dad said. "Your becoming weak, emotional, and afraid."

Jess froze. _The Dark Master called me weak and afraid_."No," Jess said.

"What?" His father scolded him, "You do NOT say no to your father, boy!"

"Sorry, sir" Jess said shaking. "It wont happen again. I wont go again." He lied.

"Good." His father said grimly and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for you two who gave me one. I am not giving you readers chapter four until I get at least 5 reviews. :P**


	4. Part 1'4: The Battle Begins

Chapter Four: The Battle Begins

It had nearly been a week since Jess' dad had told him not to go to Terabithia. Summer break only had one month left and Jess couldn't take it. He arouse early one morning and ran to Terabithia before anyone was awake. He jogged down the familiar road past the Perkins place. (Which no one had moved into still.) He came to the bridge and looked up at the blue crest.

"Nothing Crushes Us." Jess said aloud. "Yeah, I should have written Nothing _Kills _Us. Maybe that would've helped." He shook his head in disbelief.

Jess continued past the old pick up and headed straight to the castle. He sat down and looked around. It was quiet, nothing was heard. Not even the wind.

Jess missed the days where Leslie and him would play after school and all day on the weekends. He missed those days dreadfully. He missed hearing her cheerful voice and seeing those sparkling eyes. He missed it all.

"Why did you have to go?" Jess asked the air.

"Our goal is near..." A voice said.

"Yes, soon the Dark Master shall destroy the Terabithians and lead us to a new age." Another voice said.

"Our plan is almost complete with the boy and the girl gone. Not one of us could come close to defeating them- except the Dark Master. And now that he killed the girl and drove off the boy we can invade and slaughter all the cursed Terabithians." The first voice hissed.

Jesse's eyes widened, they thought he was gone for good. He picked up his stick, which immediately morphed into a beautiful, broad sword. Armor materialized onto him leaving him covered from head to toe in silver armor. The crest, _Nothing Crushes Us_, was engraved into the breast plate. In real life, no man could actually wear this armor, for it would weigh a ton. But imaginary armor can weigh whatever you want.

Jess stood and jumped out of the tree house. Each step made a metallic clank ring in the air. He saw the two voices, they were tall strange looking bird-humans with dark wings. Each sub-human drew a spike sword with cruel looking points.

"Kill the fool!" The first shouted.

"SLAUGHTER!" The other howled.

The first came upon Jess and charged vigorously with his sword in hand. Jess pointed the tip of his sword straight at the sub-human. Jess sprung into action unleasing an _Astra _attack. (Which he learned in Kendo class.) Jess slashed waist, left side, right side, neck, and then a verticle upward slash with all his might. The sub-human flew to the ground after a flight of fifteen feet. It died and vanished.

"Ahuhuhahauha!" The second laughed like a madman. Jess sprang upon him stabbed his gut twice then plunged his sword right through the enemies' face. After the victory the armor detracted and Jess sheathed his sword. He climbed back into the tree house and sat down from exhaustion.

"I've never seen those creatures before." He said to himself. "Where are the squogers and the vultures? I haven't seen one in a while." Jess climbed a high tree with his levitation abilities. He looked out of at the lands of Terabithia but the only thing he saw was the plain green fields of grass and the fence. Jess closed his eyes, _I have to keep my mind wide open._ He thought. And when he opened his eyes, he almost fell out of the tree in fear.

"What the-" Jess exclaimed. The lands of Terabithia were no longer the beautiful hills with a waterfall and a river running between two beautiful mountains with a castle. Instead, the land was charred black. No life was to be seen. The castle was in ruins and flames licked up what was left of the Tree Top Provinces.

Terabithians were running in fear, countless were being slaughtered and the ones who resisted were put into chain as prisoners. Jess could only hear the countless screams of his subjects, being slaughtered one by one. The dark forces of the Master were at work. Giant trolls crushed towers and the sub-humans slaughtered the only warriors that were left.

"So that is what they meant." Jess gasped at the devastation.

"Your majesty!" A creature squeaked from below the tree.

"Huh?" Jess looked down to see a small brigade of Terabithian mice. Each had small chain shirts on and rapiers drawn in there hands. The one who talked was obviously the captain. He wore a helmet and carried a shield too. He was the only well armed mouse in the troop. "What is it?" Jess asked.

"We were sent to escort you out of the kingdom. We ask you leave before something happens to you." The other mice nodded in agreement.

"I don't plan on leaving..." Jess said and turned back to watch the battle.

"You majesty, the Dark Master's forces out number our own a hundred to one. It is far too dangerous for you to stay." The mouse advised.

"I am a ruler of Terabithia and _nothing_ crushes us!" Jess shouted trying to sound like Leslie. He jumped out of the tree and he sprinted off towards the battle leaving the mice trying to keep up.

"Your majesty, you are the fastest in Terabithia! We cannot keep up!" The captain mouse squeaked.

But Jess ignored them and kept running. Finally, when he reached the battle he saw the legion upon legion of dark forces that were attacking the forest and the castle's dwindling defenders. Jess gathered his most kingly voice he could come up with and shouted onto the battlefield, "To me warriors of Terabithia! Fight for your land and defend it with your lives! We shall not be defeated for _nothing _crushes us!" It seemed like the battle was paused completely to listen to Jess. But when he was finished the Terabithian warriors shouted a battle cry and a war horn blew. _Leslie would be proud of me._ He thought.

Jess' battle armor materialized and he charged into battle. His broad sword cut down dozens of enemies with each stroke. Cries were heard and creatures feared his blade. The Terabithian warriors fought with new energy with their King on the battlefield.

"The King has returned! Stand your ground you worthless idiots!" A minotaur captain of the enemy shouted. The minotaur raised his broad axe and slew a castle defender. He charged Jess and brought his axe down hard. Jess blocked the chop and pushed the axe back. Jess then lunged at the beast with his sword and pierced the bloody minotaur's heart. Jess continued to slash, parry, and lunge as the battle around him continued.

* * *

A raven flew to the Dark Master who was overseeing the battle from atop a mountain. 

"Hail, Sharpeye! What news-sss have you come to bring me?" The Dark Master questioned.

"The Terabithian King has arrived on the battlefield. He is pushing back our front line single-handedly." The raven croaked.

"Send Thanos, my personal assassin." the Dark Master commanded, "Kill them all. Leave none alive except the boy. Bring the boy to me alive."

"At once my lord." The raven croaked and flew off.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I updated this chapter and got rid of some typos.**


	5. Part 1'5: Impossible Odds

**A/N: This is the most I have ever writen in a chapter. I hope you readers enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is a very gruesome chapter with lots of gore so if you don't like gore... who cares! (other than you...) Well anyway I would like to thank R0Blade, because he is the reason why I just posted this chapter. Anyways, enough of my talking. Read the chapter!**

**UPDATE!!!!**

**EDIT: I FIXED ALL TYPOS IN ALL CHAPTERS!**

**Also, I'm working on the last chapter, Chapter 6 'The Final Confrontation' is going to end several ways. There will be many alternate ending to this story and I wish to know which one you readers like best. Anyway, thats just an update.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Impossible Odds

(You know the drill. Just read and review.)

Jess raised his blade and charged into the oncoming troopers. He slashed the gut of a halberdier and stabbed the warrior through his heart. Jess then sensed a axe swinging behind him. He quickly sidestepped and parried a blow from a sword.

Two warriors faced Jess. One was a man with long scruffy hair that kind of looked like a lion tribe subhuman. The lion human was strong, his muscles looked as if they were about to burst. His golden hair came down to his shoulders, almost like a mane. The other soldier appeared to be a myrmidon. His long curved sword glinted in the dull sunlight. He appeared to be of the cat tribe. The myrmidons pointed black ears showed that. They both had markings on their forehead that told they were subhuman.

The myrmidon jumped forward like a spring. His sword slashed violently at Jess. Jess parried twice then charged forward to land a lunge. His lunge was cut short however, because the axe wielder hacked down at Jess head. However, Jess dodged by rolling and blocking another slash from the myrmidon.

C'mon Jess, focus on your objective.

Jess leapt to his feet and sprang into the air, unleashing an Astra attack upon the myrmidon. Jess' lightning fast fury of strokes was too much for the myrmidon and a slash to the neck was the end of him. Next, Jess turned to the axe wielding lion.

He reminded himself. 

The axe wielder raised his axe high but struck horizontally to try to through Jess off. Jess preformed a backhand spring and landed just out of reach, almost getting cut in half. Jess swept his sword for the lion's feet. But it jumped over it and in one stroke brought the axe down hard upon Jess. He rolled out of the way of the axe however and stabbed the lion's left leg. It grunted in pain, started to shake, then collapsed upon his wounded leg. Jess stood and put him out of his misery.

Lord, these things are good.

A Terabithian archer stood next to Jess and fired a few shafts before saying. "Sir, the enemy is pushing us back into the castle. Should we fall back to the castle?" The general asked quickly. He fired another shaft at a giant raven, sending it spinning into it's eternal oblivion.

Jess slashed a small demonic creature with a spiked mace. It's blood splattered the grass, making it slippery.

"No, stand your ground as best as you can. Don't fall back one bit at all." Jess commanded. The creature nodded, "At once, I will spread the word." He ran off to tell the others.

Jess was instantly surrounded by archers. Each carrying a deadly sharp arrow knocked on a long bow.

"Drop your broadsword, and I will spare your life..." A hooded figure said. Jess could not see his face though. It was shrouded by the dark hood. A bulge on his back could be seen through the cloak. Jess noted it was probably a raven subhuman.

"I am the ruler of Terabithia, and nothing crushes me!" He shouted trying to sound like Leslie, again.

"The legacy of that stupid girl was thrown away when she was. You will surrender, or I will take your life." The raven however, could not kill Jess. His orders where to capture him alive.

Jess preformed an Aether strike. He threw his sword into the air and leapt fifteen feet. He flipped three times before catching his sword in air. Then, he came down with all his force upon the hooded figure. The raven however dodged with ease and jumped onto Jess' shoulders. He was surprisingly light, Jess thought.

A long curved dagger was across Jess' throat now. It did not cut him, but it remained stationary in front of his throat.

"I said drop your broadsword." The raven repeated.

Jess smacked his head into the face of the raven. He fell off Jess' shoulders and onto the ground. Thanos, the subhuman assassin, scrambled to his feet quickly and threw off his cloak to reveal his dark wings and chin length black hair. He had a grim face and piercing eyes. He was very skinny but strong.

"Commence order 66!" Thanos shouted. The archers quickly lowered their bows. But one archer behind Jess, knocked a new arrow onto his bow. This arrow dripped poison off the tip and the shaft was also damp with poison. He quickly took aim and shot at Jess. Jess foresaw this shot and ducked last second.

"Grah!" Thanos grunted. Jess turned and saw the poison arrow plunged right through Thanos' gut. His own blood was on his hand that attempted to block the flow of blood.

"I expected more." Jess said right in the face of Thanos who had collapsed in a pool of his own blood, cursed, then died.

Jess quickly slaughtered the archers then quickly ran after on to fight the frontline.

-

Sharpeye the raven quickly flew with haste when he saw his brother, Thanos fall in battle. He quickly rounded the flank of the dark army and flew to the top of the mountain. The Dark Master glanced up at the raven and cracked his knuckles.

"M'lord, Thanos has fallen to the King." Sharpeye croaked as he bowed.

"He has-sss, has he?" The Dark Master hissed. He quickly cursed under his breath and returned his piercing gaze to Sharpeye. "What about Order 66? Is-sss he captured?"

"No, m'lord. King Jess is still fighting." The raven responded.

"Then must I see to it personally that he is captured?" The Dark Master questioned.

The subhuman tilted his head and thought for a moment before saying. "You have the most power hear m'lord. The boy will be no match for _you._ The fight would be over before it began."

"What?" The Dark Master said confused.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" The raven asked. The Dark Master paused and though for a moment, he was angry and annoyed.

"I mean WHAT!" The Dark Master shouted, he was as annoyed very badly.

The subhuman saw it was his time to be quiet now. "Farewell, m'lord. And may whatever choice you make be a wise one!" He took fight now and flew back to his spying tree.

The Dark Master put his face to his hand and shook his head. He drew his sword before rushing down the mountain like an avalanche.

-

Jess flipped over a mace and slashed the neck of its wielder. He landed light on his feet and dodged, again. He parried a sword and lunged, stabbing the sword-wielding subhuman's heart. Then it fell crippled to the ground and vanished.

"They just keep coming!" Jess whined to himself. He turned and saw the general who had spoken to earlier. He was beheaded and lying limp on the ground. His face was a blank expression of the dead, a lance's tip was stabbed up his neck his slayer was carrying it as a display.

Jess almost vomited at this sight. He had to control himself because it wouldn't be good to vomit in a full helmet.

"A sss-sickening sss-sight isn't it?" The Dark Master questioned.

Jess raised his sword waiting for an attack. But none came. The Dark Master's sword remained sheathed.

"C'mon Jess, hunt me!" He taunted.

"Leslie..." Jess said, aloud. He shivered when he remembered that gruesome image of her.

"That's right... feel your sss-sorrow. Let your anger control your lust for revenge!" The Dark Master hissed.

Jess looked at his sword. It was blood stained but still quite beautiful. It shined in reflection of the sun. A soldier screamed in pain which caused Jess to look. A Terabithian royal guard was hung upside down by a tree. His face was full of blood, and his hands were bound. A couple of raven subhuman warriors were torturing him. They would stab him with sharp objects multiple times in non-lethal areas. The Terabithian looked weak. Jess could tell by the expression in his eyes as he looked at Jess that he had given up. He mouthed a 'sorry' to Jess before he was slain by the ravens.

"Doesn't that sss-sicken you?" The Dark Master asked. "Go and sss-slay them with your hatred."

Jess started to shake with anger. He squinted his eyes to try not to cry. He ignored the Dark Master and rushed to the ravens who were torturing the soldier. He cut down the first one and slashed the other's sword hand. The living raven screeched in pain. Gripping his right hand, the raven fell to one knee before Jess.

"Good... very good. Now strike him down, sss-slowly and painfully for his trespasses-sss."

Jess kicked the raven in the face. It fell onto it's back and cried out in a suffering grunt. Jess tackled the subhuman now and slowly gutted it. (I won't go into too much description on that.) It cried out again in the worst cry you have ever heard. It's tears mixed with it's own blood and dripped onto the ground. Jess stood and left the raven to die in it's own blood. He faced the Dark Master who was devilishly smiling. Jess panted and was still shaking. What had he just done? Was it right? Jess didn't know.

He thought. _What have I become?_ Jess thought. He looked at his blood dripping sword. It had killed hundreds of ravens, lions, cats, and dragons that day. Hundred of subhuman warriors of all types. 

(A/N: WARNING! MAJOR STAR WARS RIP OFF LINE APPROACHING! I just couldn't help myself...)

"Come, join me. Together we can rule a new Terabithia, father and son!" Jess' father said. He raised his black fist and pretended to smite someone's neck.

"No," Jess shook his head. _Lord, no!_ He thought.

"You killed Leslie; and that is something I will never forgive." Jess stated.

The Dark Master lowered his fist to his sword. He grasped the hilt and drew it slowly. "If you will not join me," he began. "Then you will be destroyed!" The sword sang out it's metallic song as it was drawn from it's black scabbard.

Jess cracked his neck and raised his sword grasping it with both hands in a defensive-offensive stance. His weight was distributed mostly his front foot and little on his hind. He was bracing for a heavy blow. The Dark Master spun his sword twice slowly while pacing towards Jess.

"Lets finish this, boy." The Dark Master spat. He charged and cut at the shoulder of Jess. Jess blocked barely and stumbled from the intensity of the blow. A slash the Jess' gut was also blocked but Jess lost is balance and tripped. The Dark Master took the initiative and attempted to stab the body of Jess. But Jess rolled to the right of the stab that just missed his arm.

Jess scrambled to his feet and the Dark Master smiled at him mischievously. Then his smiled turned to a frown and he shouted. "Go away! The boy is MY prey!" Jess turned to see and archer that lowered his bow. The archer almost shot Jess, but apparently his sick headed father wanted to do it himself. Jess took his chance and unleashed an Astra. He slashed left, right, up, down, right, left, then lunged. But the Dark Master never lost his balance. He calmly blocked each blow and parried the lunge. Then the shadow lunged at Jess' throat. It caught Jess off guard, but he barely battered the curved sword away from his neck.

Jess was sweating greatly. His undershirt was drenched and the excess sweat dripped out underneath his armor.

"Why do you continue to fight?" The Dark Master questioned. "Your castle is in ruin, your only friends are dead, your army is vanquished, and you are the only one left."

"I fight for, -heavy breath- one reason." Jess breathed hard.

"And what might that be?" The Dark Master asked.

"I made a promise to Leslie... and I intend to keep it."

The Dark Master burst into fits of laughter. That made Jess mad but he was too tired to move. "You fight, because the girl sss-said you would kill me?!" He laughed again. "You cannot kill me! I am the father! The creator! The stories-sss of this world are... MINE!" The Dark Master dramatically grasped the invisible loot to his chest.

Jess shook his head. "The world you created, I didn't want any part of."

The Dark Master seemed to understand what Jess was trying to say. "Very well, if you will not sss-surrender, and you will not join me. Then I have no choice but to kill you."

"So be it." Jess said as tears streamed down his cheeks. He stood and attacked his father with all his hatred, with all his strength, with all his power, in one single blow. The Dark Master blocked it easily though and the sword in Jess' hand shattered against the Dark Master's. Shrapnel flew in all directions injuring both fighters. Jess fell back in defeat. His helmet rolled off his head to reveal his bloody, cut up face. The Dark Master had a much more serious injury. A large piece of the sword had struck him in the neck. He shrieked in pain and grasped his neck.

"It is over?" Jess asked as the Dark Master had disappeared. "Leslie, this is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you..." Jess said and fell into a sea of darkness. He thought he was dead, but he wasn't. He wanted to see Leslie, but he couldn't. He wanted to know if his enemy died, but he didn't. Then he woke up in a dark chamber. Shadows moved along the wall. Jess opened his eyes and gasped at his sight. He was chained hand and feet to the wall. He was off the ground and his wrists and ankles felt broken. He was in a whole lot of pain. His muscles aches and burned and his limbed felt like they were tearing out. He cried out in pain and jolted from the greater pain it brought. He shook violently on the wall and spat blood onto the floor in front of him.

Jess thought to himself. 

"Enjoying our hospitality?" A slave of the Dark Master hissed. Jess couldn't see him in the darkness but the voice echoed in the room. It sent chills up Jess' spine.

Jess ignored the servant and tried to break free of his restraints. It was no use, he was shackled into the thick brick wall, and there was no escaping this time. _If I die here, I don't care. I just want to see Leslie again._ Jess thought.

Foot steps were heard and a door opened. Through the door a blue spectral light shone through. The light didn't feel natural almost spooky. Jess could barely see through his swollen eyes. But he could make out the Dark Master entering the chamber. He lit a few torches on the wall before he walked up to and stood right up to his face. Jess looked away and saw a table. The table bore his Terabithian armor and helmet. His broken sword was tossed by them.

"How ironic," The shadow hissed into Jess' face. The foul breath of the Dark Master almost made Jess vomit. "I gave you life, and now... I'm going to take it back." The Dark Master drew a dagger and raised it to stab Jess but he froze. "This is your last chance, boy! Join me! Be the sss-son you we're sss-supposed to be!"

"Leslie," Jess muttered. He coughed and spat blood to the floor.

"Still going on about that girl," The Dark Master sheathed his dagger and stepped away from Jess, "That girl never liked you Jess. She was using you." He accused.

"Lie," Jess muttered.

"She came to you like most girls do and flirted with you. Drew you in. Then when you loved her she threw it away! She went and got herself killed and left you! She betrayed you!" The Dark Master was toying with Jess' mind. Twisting it slowly, and stalking it like a leopard stalking an antelope.

"Lie,"

"Think about it Jess, you said so yourself! You wish you never met her! Admit it!"

"I made a promise," Jess murmured.

"Your just like me Jess. Think about it. We're dark and secretive. We hide in the shadows away from people, you and I. Friends? We don't need 'em. We hold one hand out as a friend and the one behind our back clenches a dagger. We're backstabbers, you and I. We have to watch out for each other right? Join me, and together we shall rule what is left of your pathetic kingdom in a new age. An age where we rule by fear not justice. An age where we do what we want not what the people want. C'mon boy, you know you want that. You want to feel powerful, you don't want to feel helpless. Join me, be powerful and feared. You shall have everything you ever wanted."

"Shut up!" Jess shouted. He grimaced at the pain in his cracked throat. "Do it! Kill me! At least I will be in a better place where Leslie and I will be together again."

"I will not kill you without a blade. It wouldn't be enough fun." The Dark Master slashed Jess' bindings away. He fell limp onto the ground but barely staggered to his feet. Jess rubbed both throbbing wrists. And weakly leaned against the wall.

"Here, take this-sss blade..." The Dark Master drew a dark black broadsword and threw it at Jess. To his own surprise, Jess caught the sword by the hilt.

"This shall be the final confrontation..." The Dark Master smiled and laughed devilishly.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, 3000 words... I'm still amazed that I wrote that much in a chapter. Most of the time I get like 800-1200 in a chapter, rarely do I ever go above 1500. Anyway, there will be one more chapter to this amazing story entitled, "The Final Confrontation" in which ALL WILL BE REVEALED!!! Yeah... whatever... anyway there is gonna be another duel between Father and Son in the last chapter that will decide the fate of Jess. I hope for another 3000 words next chapter... maybe more... anyway, thank for reading and remember to review!**


	6. The Final Confrontation

**A/N: Warning! This chapter is very violent! I tried not to make it so violent, but I coundn't capture the story without making it that bad... Anyway I cried when I wrote this chapter and I wrote a song for the ending of this story... so please check it out. **

**This is the last chapter, but I will write a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia, or its characters. But I do own my song I wrote for this story!**

Chapter 6

The Final Confrontation

"Do it! Kill me! At least I will be in a better place where Leslie and I will be together again."

"I will not kill you without a blade. It wouldn't be enough fun." The Dark Master slashed Jess' bindings away. He fell limp onto the ground but barely staggered to his feet. Jess rubbed both throbbing wrists. And weakly leaned against the wall.

"Here, take this-sss blade..." The Dark Master drew a dark black broadsword and threw it at Jess. To his own surprise, Jess caught the sword by the hilt.

"This shall be the final confrontation." The Dark Master smiled and laughed devilishly.

Jess just continued to lean against the wall. He held the broadsword in his right hand, not even in any fighting stance. He let the blades tip rest against the ground.

"Are you going to stand there?" The Dark Master asked. Jess just ignored him, he was thinking to himself.

_Leslie, are you watching this? I need you to give me the strength I need to do this._

The Dark Master knew what he was doing, so he decided to provoke Jess into attacking him. "Do you know how much fun it was-sss to see your girlfriend die before me? How she shrieked in pain and begged for mercy?"

"Leslie wouldn't..."

"Ahh, but she did! She cried and screamed as I gutted her." The shade smiled like a madman. "I know how you feel Jess, come and face me!"

Jess was shaking with anger, it surged to a peak that gave him unbelievable strength. He raised his blade and charged recklessly. He slashed downward at the shade. The crash of the two swords rang through the hall. The Dark Master staggered back in surprise.

"Good! Use your hatred!" The Dark Master hissed. Jess grunted as he twisted his sword and slashed at his right hip, intending to cut him in half. The Dark Master sprang high and flipped over Jess' head. The enraged Jess continued his assult. He gripped his ebony blade so hard that his knuckles turned white. Sweat dripped from his bloody face and it stung Jess' open wounds from the shrapnel cuts.

The Dark Master hacked back at Jess with his deadly sharp, curved sword. Jess easily blocked all attacks. The Dark Master thrusted his sword at Jess' gut. Jess sidestepped, and caught the curved blade between his sword and his thick gauntlet. Then Jess threw a round kick at the Dark Masters' hand. His kick hit it's target and the shade let go of his sword with a grunt of pain. Jess then tossed the curved sword away.

"You're better than you were during last meeting. It is because your hatred has made you strong!" The Dark Master got into a fighting stance. Jess slashed at his dark father but every attack was evaded. Jess grumbled in frustration for he couldn't hit the evasive shade.

Jess slashed at the wraith's neck, but he ducked and the attack missed.

_I got him now..._ Jess thought as he lunged. The Dark Master grabbed Jess' wrist and guided the sword between his arm and side.

_I'm an idiot! _Jess thought but it was cut short by a punch to the gut.

"Ugh!" Jess groaned, then another punch hit Jess in the in the same, exact place on his gut, "UGH!" The punch hurt worse this time, because of the pound of the last punch. After the second punch the Dark Master pulled his hand far back, let go of Jess' arm, and clipped Jess in the jaw. The blow sent Jess flying onto the floor with a grunt of pain.

The Dark Master laughed mockingly, "But even your hate can't sss-stop _me._" He gloated. Jess was shaking in pain, his jaw felt broken and blood was dripping out the side of his mouth.

The Dark Master smiled at the thought that just passed through his mind. "Leslie's death was-sss a sss-slow and painful one. You should have been there to hear her scream!" Jess cried out in rage as he slashed violently. The Dark Master was amused until Jess caught him off guard with an Astra. Jess slashed left, right side, up, down, right hip, then preformed a backhand spring and preformed the final blow, a lunge through his heart.

The Dark Master grinned and spoke, "Well done Jess, maybe you are my sss-son. For a man's sss-son should take the place of his father."

"What?" Jess questioned. He let go of the ebony blade and stepped back twice. Fear overcame him, for he knew what he had done.

"Farewell, Jess-sss may you be as great a dark lord as I."

"No, It-it can't be like this." Jess said in fear.

"You will be, it is inevitable." The Dark Master stated. Jess Aarons Sr. closed his eyes, his strengh was leaving him and he could not take the darkness possessing his body any longer.

"No!" Jess cried and pulled the sword out of his father's chest. But with the dark sword came the darkness of his father's heart. It grasped Jess and encased him. "Nooooo!" Jess screamed as he tried to resist the dark fog. It was too thick, too heavy. Jess coundn't bare the weight of it and collapsed onto the stone floor. The darkness wrapped itself not only onto Jess body but around his very soul. It twisted Jesse's mind and destroyed any good left in it. "Araaah!" Jess cried as the darkness entered his body and traveled to his heart. The pain of the experience was too great and Jess blacked out.

-

When Jess woke up he was laying face down on the floor. A voice was calling to him, but he didn't recognize it. He pushed himself up with hands and stood to his feet. His had a major headache and his memory was foggy.

"M'lord, we have taken the Terabithian castle, we are victorious." A raven who had a cloak draped around his body, and a hood to cover his face. Jess immediately recognized the subhuman as Thanos, the general of his father's army.

_Dad!_ Jess thought as he looked to where his father's corpse had fallen. It was no longer there, it was gone. Then his memory came flooding back in to his mind. The battle, the final blow, and most of all, the dark fog that had covered him. Jess brought his hand to his eye level. Jess staggered and almost fainted again. His hand was jet black, as a matter of fact, his entire body was jet black.

'_Welcome to your new life, Jess-sss.' _A voice said in his head. '_Your the new Dark Master. Congratulations.'_

_No, I can't be._ Jess responded in his head. But his mind and body betrayed him. The darkness mutated his thoughts.

"Excellent, have all the prisoners-sss await my arrival." Jess responded to Thanos.

"Yes, m'lord." Thanos bowed and left the room. Jess walked out of the room and followed Thanos to the exit of the structure. It was a dark castle, the stronghold of the Dark Master. Apparently, his father took him after he was bled out of consciousness on the battlefield. Jess and Thanos boarded a black dragon and flew him to the castle.

When they arrived, there were two Terabithian soldiers and one general. They were taken prisoner in the battle for Terabithia. Jess and Thanos dismounted and paced up to the prisoners. Jess' mind were flooded with memories of Leslie, and the time they created these brave warriors.

"Leslie-" Jess said out loud.

"What did you say, m'lord?" Thanos asked.

"Why did you bring me before these soldiers?!" Jess shouted. He had the mixed emotion of betrayal and fear. He didn't want to see those soldiers, they reminded him of Leslie and that, gruesome image in the vision. He didn't want to remember, he hated Terabithia. It brought him Leslie, everything about that place was Leslie. He didn't want to see it, it brought him too much heartache.

"M'lord, they are to be turned, or killed." Thanos told him.

"Kill them! I never want to see their faces again." Jess shouted. His bottom lip quivered in hatred.

"Yes, m'lord." Thanos bowed and turned to face the guards. "Guards, exterminate this vermin." The guards started to drag the soldiers away when Jess stopped them.

"No!" The turned and looked at him confused. Jess lost control of his mind right at that moment. _'Prepare for a front row seat of their deaths.'_ The voice said to Jess. It laughed then and it took over his mind.

Jess drew his sword, the ebony broadsword, and walked forward. "I'll do it myself." Jess spat. And walked up to the general first. The general looked at him with hatred, then when he saw Jess' face through the hood covering his face, his expression changed into two things. Confusion and fear. Jess put his sword up to the generals chest, "Farewell, old friend." Jess said, then finished it.

-

Jess ran across the bridge he had made after Leslie's death. When he reached the other side, his dark appearance left him, but not his mind. And he went back to looking like the normal old Jess.

He ran down the road, passed the Perkins house, and shivered at the sight of it. He continued down the road and opened the door of his house. Jess walked in and into the living room to find Brenda staring wide eyed at him and with her mouth open.

"Uhh, mom! Mom!" Brenda shouted.

"What is it-" She stopped when she entered the room. Tears came out of her eyes when she saw Jess. "Jess! Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what?" Jess asked, "What's wrong?" He was confused.

"Dad's dead Jess." Brenda said tears also in her eyes, "He was found by the side of the road."

"What?" Jess asked.

"They think someone stabbed him and took his car." Brenda continued.

'_Clever, wasn't I?'_ The voice hissed. Jess realized what had happened. He remembered how he killed his father in his castle. He remembered the final confrontation. In which he stabbed his heart.

"You've been gone for two days," Brenda continued and his mother let go of her hug. "We thought you got kidnapped or something."

"No, no... I've been in the woods. I-I didn't know I was gone for that long. I-I must have fallen asleep." Jess shook his head.

"What were you doing in the woods that long?" His mother asked.

"I-I was just, uh, playing, you know. Yeah- I must have lost track of time or somethin'."

May Belle came down the stair to find Jess. "Jess!" She squealed and flung her arms around him.

"Leave me alone!" Jess spat. He pushed his sister off him with too much force. She fell onto the ground full of tears.

"Jess Aarons!" His mother shouted. "Say your sorry right now!"

Jess looked at his mother and gave her an evil look and turned back to May Belle.

"I'm sorry." He lied.

"Alright, now both of you, go to your room right now." Jess nodded and glared at May Belle. She stomped up to their room. Jess followed, but calmly did it. He didn't want to be the center of attention anyway. He hated it too.

Jess went and laid down on his bed and closed the curtain so he could be alone. He looked down at his hands and thought out loud. "Is this what I have become?"

- END OF PART 1 -

* * *

"So Sorry" - I wrote this song for my story... This is basicly what Jess is thinking at the end of this story. _Note: The person Jess is talking to in this song is Leslie. She isn't actually talking to him. But Jess is talking to the air..._

'So Sorry' - Written by me! Sir Rogan!

_I can't remember...  
anything at all.  
I've been turning it all around.  
I'm sorry-  
Oh, so sorry...  
Is this what I have become?_

_I'm the sorry one..._

_Wish I may.  
Wish I might? Be someone else tonight.  
Sometimes I wish I was never born at all...  
And then I'll go and try to save the world...  
But I fail I know..._

_I'm the sorry one..._

_I can't remember,  
what I used to be...  
Something's turning me upside down.  
You made me who I am.  
and I love you.  
But I can't change things I've done!_

_(I'm the sorry one...)_

_And wish I may.  
Wish I might? Be someone else tonight.  
Sometimes I wish I was never born at all...  
And then I'll go and try to save the world...  
But I fail I know..._

_I'm the sorry one..._

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I cried when I wrote this ending. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL PEOPLE!!! Watch for Part 2, entitled, 'Redemtion'. I love this story... Wow... yeah. AND OH MY WORD! FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER I BROKE 10,000 WORDS!!! Yeah, I know to some people thats not much, but to me its A LOT!!!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did. Sorry for the dark ending, I just had to do it**

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**I would like to thank all my readers for reading this story. I would like to also thank my family, friends, and my English teacher for encouraging me to write.**

**VERY SPECIAL THANKS:**

**I would like to thank Kyogi Ruka for proof reading my ENTIRE story! I LOVE YOU A TON!**


	7. Part 2'1: A Crippled Terabithia

**A/N: Here it is! Just as I promised. I told ya there would be a sequel. I might not update as much because school is starting for me very soon. I will continue to update, however. Anyway, this story is more of May Belle's story than Jess' but Jess will be in each chapter, he isn't the MAIN character in Part 2.**

**So here you are every one! Part 2: Redemption**

**UPDATE: I have proof read my story, and gottan rid of some of the typos and grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Crippled Terabithia

Jess Aarons walked down the familiar dirt road down to a special place in the woods. In this special place, Jess and Leslie created Terabithia, and they ruled it together. Until one day, the Dark Master took Leslie's life. Jess promised revenge on the grave of Leslie, that he would kill the Dark Master. But when Jess found out the Dark Master's true strength, he enrolled himself into a Kendo class to learn the dance of the blades. Now he was a black belt, he earned a shining sword at his graduation, but he just put it on display because he used his own black sword. Gurgurant, Jess named it. It once served the old Dark Master, who was his father, until Jess slayed him out of hatred with Gurgurant. But when Jess pulled the sword out of his father's heart, the darkness that was in his heart came with the sword. It consumed Jess and turned him into the new Dark Master.

After Jess became the Dark Master, he killed all the remaining Terabithians that he and Leslie created together. He destroyed the Terabithian Castle that they had built for themselves. He tore it down and replaced it with a dark fortress. Where he would rule Terabithia with an iron fist.

Jess crossed the field and came upon the bridge he had built for his sister, May Belle, in memory of Leslie. He stopped in front of it and stared at it. Memories came back to Jess, memories he wanted to erase. He quickly shook them off and stepped onto the bridge with his right foot.

"Jess!" A voice cried from behind him. Jess took his foot off the bridge quickly and turned to face the voice.

It's owner was May Belle, she ran up the field after Jess. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to Terabithia?" She asked.

"Go home." Jess commanded with a dark expression on his face. He tried to sound intimidating.

May Belle took a step back, "But-but, you said I get to be the princess." Tears were already gathering in her eyes.

"Princess of what?" Jess asked like he didn't know the answer.

"Terabithia... you said I get to be-" She got cut off by Jess.

"THAT, was before I got rid of Terabithia." He said furiously. May Belle got a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean, Jess?" She asked and she tilted her head to the side. She actually become worried for her brother at that moment.

"I'm not playing those stupid kid games anymore," Jess said like an adult. "I took my head out of the clouds and I choose to live in the reality of this world, not mine." He lied, however, because he felt that she was a threat to him in Terabithia.

Jess thought. '_With her imagination... she could create a whole Terabithian resistance...'_

"Jess-" Tears started to well up in her eyes. It seemed like her old nice brother that she got when Leslie had died, also died when her father did, and now there was someone else living in his body.

"Go home." He ordered again. He stepped forward several times. Jess closed his hands into fists, but left them at his side.

Tears dripped off of May Belle's face and onto the ground. She turned around and ran home, crying loudly. Jess smiled victoriously and waited until she had entered the Aaron's house before he turned and continued across the bridge.

'_Welcome back, Lord Jess'_ The voice in his head spoke,

At that very moment the darkness surrounded Jess and morphed his body into the black wraith known as , the Dark Master. He looked down at himself, he wasn't happy with who he was. He just didn't feel right, but he felt as if he couldn't turn back. No, he'd never turn back, he couldn't turn back. It was as if he was pushed into a prison cell and the door sealed behind him. He felt trapped, but good. The feeling of the darkness in his body gave him a feeling of confidence. It made him feel like he had his life under his own control. The darkness made him powerful, and he wanted that feeling of security.

As Jess approached the castle, he flipped his black hood over his face. Jess did not look at all like his father. In fact, he looked much greater. He wore a black cloak that was not tied to his waist, but it hung loose and it would trail behind him when he walked. A black tunic that was draped over a black undershirt, hung loose and bagged. Except by the waist, where Jess had a black sash tied tight. In it's scabbard, Gurgurant the dark sword, was tied to the sash. Jess also wore black boots and gloves, so that no skin showed. Hidden underneath the black hood, his face was growing paler each day.

Jess approached the main gate and the guards dropped onto one knee as he passed by. He walked into the dark fortress, and when the gate closed he was left in the darkness. Each hallway was only lit by two torches, one on each end of the hallway. The floor and walls were made of stone, but strange symbols and ruins were inscribed into the walls. None of them Jess could actually understand, but they just looked creepy and evil, so he was satisfied. When he reached the palace chamber, guards were at the doors and they opened the great wooden doors to the throne room. The doors creaked on their hinges and as they did, it sent chills up Jess' spine.

The throne room was quite small, with a single window. A strange, spectral light poured out of the small window. It cast strange shadows behind all objects in the room. Jess approached the cold, stone throne that was placed right in front of the window. Jess sat and drank in the feeling of being a true ruler. The feeling of being powerful. But there was a disturbance to his thoughts.

"All's I'm trying to say is that you are who you are, not your parents."

Jess remembered Leslie saying that. He could almost see her face when a voice came out of no where. 

'No! That girl told you lies-sss!' A voice shouted at him in his head.

Jess obeyed the voice, he pushed that thought away. But he reached into his tunic's sleeve and pulled out a tape recorder. He played with it slowly in his hands before finally pushing the play button. At first there was silence, then a voice started talking. It was Leslie's,

"I'm really proud of you Jess. You've changed so much from that miserable kid I saw the first day at school, sitting in Mrs. Myers classroom." She had commented.

"Yeah?" Jess responded.

"I'm really glad you made the right choice." She said cheerfully.

Jess looked down at the floor, then to the recorder. He dropped it onto the floor and crushed it underneath the heel of his boot. Broken pieces shot out and plastic shrapnel lay on the floor in bits. The cassette Jess had used to record Leslie that one time, was broken in half and the tape had broken in a place.

"Milord." A voice spoke. Jess looked up to find Thanos, his personal spy and assassin, standing in front of him. He came up from a bow and began. "I have some troubling news, I wish to seek your council."

"Go ahead." Jess grunted.

"There was a riot today in the Helheim prison camp. What should I do to the prisoners who are fighting as we speak? Should I capture them, or kill them?" Thanos asked, his raven wings ruffled a bit behind him when he spoke the word kill. Thanos was addicted to the word kill. If he didn't kill, he would go insane. He couldn't stand, not having someone trying to kill him. If he didn't have that rush, he would go berserk just to get it.

Thanos, of course, was hoping for the answer 'kill them'. And he got it.

"Kill them... all of them." Jess answered.

"At once, milord." Thanos smiled and turned to leave his master.

"Wait," Jess shouted after him.

"What is it, milord?" Thanos questioned, his smile disappeared.

"Painfully." Jess answered. And the smile turned into an evil grin across Thanos' face.

"Why of course!" Thanos left the chamber then, leaving his master to his thoughts.

* * *

May Belle Aarons had cried her eyes out into her pillow. 

She thought. "_Well, if he isn't in Terabithia to play... what is he doing there?_"

At that thought, she stood and ran down the stairs.

"And where do you think your going, young lady?" Mrs. Aarons asked.

"Err... I'm going to go play outside." May Belle spoke. She was uncertain of what to say.

"Alright, just be back before dinner." Her mother said cheerfully.

"Sure mom," May smiled. She dodged past her mom and ran out the door. Through the field she ran. She wasn't nearly as fast as Jess, but she was pretty good at it. She finally made it to the creek with the bridge built on it. But she stopped at the bridge, the crest, 'Nothing Crushes Us' was taken down. It was replaced with a black shield that had a picture of a sword and axe. Blood dripped off of the tip of each and the new slogan was, 'Death to All Who Oppose Me'. She stood wide eyed, her mouth hung agape. She crossed the bridge and ran into the woods. Her imagination took over, and her robes were fitted onto her. The golden crown was placed on her head, but this time a young heron-subhuman walked up to her. He wasn't a youth but he wasn't a man. (Or subhuman, however you wanted to put it.) But rather a young man. His yellow eyes matched his golden hair that came down to his shoulders. His brilliant wings were white, and his feathers were beautiful.

In his hands was a sheathed blade in a green sheath. He bowed low and fell to one knee. With his head bowed he offered up the sword to May Belle.

"Milady, desperate times call for desperate actions." the young subhuman stated.

"What is this? What is going on?" May Belle asked. The heron raised to both strong legs and drew the sword. It was breathtaking. It was a short sword, yes, but still breathtaking. Its blade was only about three feet long, but it was tinted green. It reflected a brilliant green light when the sun shine on it. The cross guard was a pair of heron wings made out of steel. The grip felt cold to the touch, but when she picked it up she felt strong.

"That is a sonic sword. A magic blade that emit bursts of sonic energy which can cut through just about anything. To activate the sonic function, turn the hilt 180 degrees and lock it into position." The heron taught. He helped May Belle activate the magic and showed her how it worked. "Just slash the sword in the direction you want the burst to be emitted."

May Belle slashed at a tree at least sixty feet away. A loud hum sent a wave of visible sonic energy at the tree the exact same way May Belle slashed. The wave crashed into the tree like a broadsword and it fell over into other timber.

"Wow, this is amazing!" She said in awe, "But why do I need it?"

"If you ever hope to defeat the Dark Master, you might need that." The heron smiled. Then he frowned, "The prisoners in the Helheim concentration camp still haven't gottan over the 'Great Betrayal."

"What concentration camp?" May Belle asked innocently. The heron's eyes widened and he pushed a lock of blond hair out of his eyes.

"You mean you haven't heard what happened to King Jess?"

"Err... no sorry, I'm not aloud to be here anymore." She said and paranoia struck her. She looked franticly around her for Jess. But to her relief, there was no one.

"King Jess betrayed us, milady. He has chosen to become the Dark Master." His frown had not disappeared from the heron's face. "Many died in the Helheim riot so that I could bring you that sword."

"I'm sorry for the trouble." She said cheerfully, trying to act like a royal. But in her mind, she was crying like a baby.

"We have to be sure you get to safety." He said also looking paranoid. "The Dark Master's spies are everywhere in these woods. We're lucky we haven't been spotted yet."

"No, I have to find my brother." Her smile also disappeared, "You know, you never told me your name." May Belle commented, and her grin returned.

"Oh!" He uttered. "Well then! My name is Athos, and I am honored to be your guide."

May smiled and shook his hand playfully. "Alrighty, lets get going."

"Agreed." He nodded. But what they didn't know was that someone was stalking them.

* * *

Jess sat in his throne deep in thought, 

He shifted in his throne and leaned on his right fist. _That'll give me less time to rule Terabithia... and I'll have to deal with Flutcher and Hoager..._ He rolled his eyes and smiled wickedly,

"Milord!" Thanos came bursting into the throne room. Jess jumped and stood straight up.

"What is-sss it?" Jess asked in his evil voice.

"Milord," He bowed, "Queen May Belle has entered your domain."

"What...?" Jess snapped out of his distractions. _I told her to go home!_ He thought.

"Yes, milord," Thanos had a smile spread across his face. "Would you like me to dispatch the vermin?" He drew his dagger slowly and toyed with it in his hands.

"No, bring me her alive." Jess commanded.

Thanos frowned, he hated the 'bring them alive' missions. _I'm a frickin' assassin! And he wants me to bring her to him **alive**! Why can't he just let me kill them like I was trained to do? _Thanos shouted mentally.

Jess frowned and went back to his thoughts about his bullies in the past. '_Maybe I could beat the crap outta them...'_

* * *

**A/N: This might have been a boring chapter for some people. Get mad at me if you want because there wasn't any combat in this chapter:( But I couldn't fit any in. Unless you want me to redue the chapter with the riot scene in Helheim Prison. Then there would be plenty of combat, but I felt it wasn't important to include that part in the chapter. If you all object however, I will add it in for you guys.**

**Comments are always apprechiated, keep all reviews about the story. And if you wish to correct my errors, send me a privet message with the corrections in it.**

**I should have chapter two up within a week! Keep checking for updates!**


	8. Part 2'2: Deathwish

Chapter 2:

Deathwish

May Belle and Athos trudged through the woods of Terabithia. Neither said anything, for they did not wish to alert any spies of the enemy. May Belle carried her sonic sword in her right hand. It was still sheathed, but she was ready to draw it in case of any enemies.

The two adventurers carried themselves with caution, avoiding all 'roads'. They were headed away from the castle and to the prison camp called Helheim, in which a riot broke out only an hour before. It was getting late, and dinner was soon for May Belle, so they decided to turn back. The two of them were, perhaps, maybe a quarter mile from the bridge that now looked dreadfully frightening. The two companions did not realize the stalker in their midst.

Thanos stalked the two carefully, attempting to not make a mistake at all. Any sound or swift movement would alert his position to the paranoid travelers. He crouched behind a log and took a 'killer' bow off his back. The 'killer' type bow was designed for swift, but virtually silent shots. The bow itself was black and came into a recurve at the top and bottom of the bow. Sharp, curved blades were driven into the top and bottom recurve so that the bow could be used for melee if the enemy got too close.

His first attempt at a, 'Bring Me Them Alive' mission against Jess, was a failure. He used a forceful tactic that time. _This time,_ _I think stealth is a wiser choice. _Thanos thought to himself as he drew a venom tipped arrow. The poison on the arrow does not kill the target, but puts it into a paralysis that will only last temporarily. When the target is paralyzed, Thanos would then bind it so that when the arrows effect wore off, it would not be able to escape. Also, the arrow's tip was like a needle. And since the arrow was so heavy, it did not have the speed to do serious damage to the target.

He aimed at Athos, then swung back to May Belle. He couldn't decide which to hit first. The two travelers had stopped at Athos' command.

"This doesn't feel right." He stated. They both scanned the area. Thanos, however, remained behind the fallen tree. It was large and broad, a perfect hiding place.

"I don't see any-" She was cut off by Athos grabbing the sonic sword out of the sheath and slashing in the direction of Thanos. With a sonic boom, the magic was sent sailing at the tree. With a large crack, the tree literally exploded and splinters flew in every direction like darts.

Thanos cursed under his breath as he hit the ground from the shockwave. He grabbed his bow which he had dropped when he fell and knocked an arrow to the string.

"Milady! Go! Flee well you have the chance!" Athos shouted well conjuring a second sonic burst. The sonic energy was stored in the blade and was waiting to be released. May Belle took off towards the bridge. She stumbled over a root and pushed herself back up and continued.

"Oh, you just signed your death warrant!" Thanos shouted at Athos. Thanos drew a killer arrow. It was extremely narrow with a small trident arrow head. The red shaft would fit perfectly on the killer bow. He tossed the arrow high into the air and leapt twenty feet high. With the bowstring drawn, the arrow fell between the bow and its string. And with a twang of the bow, Thanos preformed a perfect 'Dead-Eye' attack. The arrow hit its mark and drilled into Athos' heart. It had pierced all the way through his body and about three inches stuck out of his back.

May Belle turned her head back to Athos as he grunted, shook a bit, then collapsed onto the forest floor.

"Athos!" She exclaimed. She started running back to help the subhuman, but was cut off by Thanos. His killer bow was on his back, and in his right hand he held his dagger.

"Why does it have to be this difficult every time?" Thanos asked well almost twitching with anger. He was pacing towards May Belle, and every time he took a step towards her, she would take a step back. May Belle then turned and took a full sprint back towards the bridge which was only fifty yards away. Thanos sped after her, he was a lot faster than May, but she had a head start.

May Belle ran hard. She didn't look up, just to the ground in front of her. She didn't take the time to enjoy the scenery, she just flew by the trees sending fallen leaves flying into the air with each step. Thanos was gaining ground, but not a lot. The bow and quiver of arrows slowed his pace. The bounced up and down on his back. He had thought it was quite annoying.

Finally, the bridge was visible and May was only about twenty yards from it, but to her it seemed like a mile. Thanos gave up and chase and tugged at his bow. He set it and quickly knocked a venom arrow. He took aim, waited a moment, and with a twang sent the arrow after its target.

May just finished crossing the bridge and turned to see the arrow speeding towards her. She let out a screech, but when the arrow crossed the bridge it changed into a harmless stick and fell harmlessly to the ground.

Thanos knew he couldn't go after May Belle across the bridge. He knew that he would change back into a stupid, worthless crow if he tried. He let out a sigh, cursed to himself, and then turned back in the direction of the dark fortress. He slowly walked the way back unsure of what to say to Lord Jess when he arrived.

-

When May Belle got home, she found an angry mother.

"I told you to be back _before_ dinner!" She shouted. But the thing that astonished her the most was that she was the only one that was late. Jess sat at his place at the table. He never looked up from his food.

Ever since Jess Aarons Sr. had died, the family had been more divided than ever before. They never spoke to one another at meals, and both Brenda and Ellie had to get a job to pay for the house. Jess also had his fair share of work. His chores had increased at least ten fold. But to the families surprise, he could finished them all in a single hour of the day. That gave him plenty of time to rule Terabithia. But since school was starting, that would take away most of his time and it would be replaced with boring hours in the school class rooms.

May Belle, however, was excited to be going into fourth grade. She would finally be considered an 'upper classman' of the elementary grades. She'd finally have power over the first and second graders. She was greatly excided to know that she wouldn't be picked on by anyone, besides the seventh and eighth graders. They were the worst of them all.

As the first day of school came, neither Jess nor May Belle went to Terabithia. May Belle was still shocked with what happened to Athos, and hoped that he was alive. She also hoped that Thanos left the sonic sword. She didn't know what to do if he took it with him.

Jess, however, kept Gurgurant with him. He even used it in Kendo. Since he was one of the greatest fighters there, they gave him the title, 'Master Aarons' and he took on two of his own students. Although he wasn't full power, because Kendo class wasn't Terabithia.

"I see great anger in him," Master Ken once noted to Master Derek.

"Well, I wouldn't take anything of it," Derek smiled, "It's not like he's killed anybody with his sword skills..." Master Ken gave him a scowl. "Alrighty! Err... Bad joke, bad joke. Uhh... my bad?"

-

Finally, the school bus arrived for the first day of school for May Belle and Jess. The bus pulled up and Jess walked casually out the door and onto the bus. Five minutes later, May Belle came flying out the door after the bus which just started to leave her behind.

"Wait!" She shouted as the bus kept going, "WAIT FOR ME!" With her arms flailing in the air like some sort of monkey, May Belle tried to get the drivers attention. The eighth graders in the back of the bus were pointing and laughing at her. Jess however sat still and watched. He did not laugh, he did not find it amusing. He just turned around and continued to draw in his sketch pad.

Jess' hand moved freely over the paper. He worked swiftly but carefully until the picture became almost a reality. The drawing was of a raven subhuman gripping a black and red recurve bow in his left hand, and a gruesome arrow in his right. A hood covered his face, making it hard to see his facial details, but you could see his chin-length, locks of black hair. To him, it seemed like a perfect illustration of his personal assassin, Thanos. But to his spectator, it seemed like a freak show.

"Whatcha drawing, Aarons?" Scott asked in the seat in front of him. He was turned backwards with his head hovering over Jess' seat. Jess immedialy closed the sketch book by instinct and glared up at Scott.

The bus came to a halt and the doors opened. An exhausted and red faced, angry May Belle boarded the bus and sat herself in the first open seat.

"Why didn't anyone say anything?" She asked to no one in particular.

"We all thought you could use the exercise, since your so fat and all!" A sixth grader shouted. And the bus, all except Jess and May, erupted into laughter. A single tear streamed on May Belle's cheek. She knew she wasn't fat, she was actually too skinny, but it hurt her non-the-less.

Jess sat as a silent observer. He never said a thing through the whole thing. Scott turned back around to Jess and grinned, "Ah, come on Aarons. Let me see it!" He said and tried to grab for his sketch book.

Jess caught Scott's wrist in his right hand. He quickly twisted it in a way its not supposed to turn.

"Gah! You're crazy!" Scott shouted. They had just gathered more than several spectators. With Scott immobilized Jess punched him in the face. The kid with the now bleeding nose flew back into his seat with a yelp and flung himself back at Jess well shouting, "You're so dead, Aarons!"

"ALRIGHT HOAGER!" The driver yelled back at him, "YOUR OFF THE BUS!" His right hand did a trademark 'your out' movement done by a baseball umpire. Scott turned and glared at Jess in the eyes. Jess just returned the 'intimidating' glare with a devilish smile.

"We'll finish this after school, Aar-" Hoager started but was cut off by the driver.

"We don't have all day, Mr. Hoager..."

Scott quickly retrieved his backpack and walked out the door of the bus to walk the remaining mile to school. And as the bus passed by Hoager, Jess waved goodbye to him with the same satisfied grin on his face.

When school started, Jess walked to his locker and opened it and recklacely shoved his text books into it, alone with his sketch book. As he closed his locker, and walked to his first class Scott arrived in the hallway angry as could be. Gary Flutcher laughed at him, and Scott shoved him saying, "Idiot!"

Jess stared with a sickening smile across his face. And as he walked by the pair of bullies they attempted to trip Jess. But he just casually dodged it and gave Hoager a 'cheap shot' in 'the area' with his English book as he passed by.

"Aarons your so dead!" Hoager shouted after him still crouching in pain. Jess just slipped into his English class and took his seat in the farthest corner of the room. English passed by quickly as Jess zoned out during class. He didn't take notes, or pay attention to the classroom expectations monologue that he was sure to hear from every teacher. Second hour for Jess was Spanish II, which he zoned out yet again. Then Algebra I, American History, Physical Science, Drawing II (His favorite class), P.E, then music class with Ms. Edmonds.

During music, he slept. As the bell at the end of the day rang, Jess woke up and stared around the room with sleepy eyes. His peers were gone out the door at the very second it rang. Ms. Edmonds smiled down at Jess and sat in her desk chair.

"Did you have a good summer?" She asked well still smiling. Jess just looked up at her with a blank face. His face was getting really pale from his summer clothing.

(A/N: If you didn't get that part, then I'll explain it. Last chapter I stated that Jess' face was getting paler each day under his hood.)

"It seems you haven't gottan much sun." She smiled and placed her guitar in her case. Jess just nodded and stood to leave. "Wait, young man. Did I say you could go?" Jess just stopped and stared at her blankly. "Have you been drawing lately?"

"No." Jess lied without thinking. He shifted his weight to his left leg and stared out the window.

"Well, I said it before. Your really talented, I think you should keep drawing." Ms. Edmonds smiled again. But Jess kept staring out the window. "Don't let it go to waste, Jess." He nodded while walking out of the room. "What's with that boy?" She asked herself.

Jess ran down the hall. He was glad to be out of that classroom. He hated being in the presence of Miss Edmonds. When he was, he felt guilty inside. Guilty for going with her to the museum that day, guilty for liking her instead of Leslie, and most of all guilty for the death of Leslie.

Jess stopped dead in his tracks. For before him stood the Dark Master. He smiled devilishly and spoke, "It was-sss all your fault." before he disappeared into thin air. Jess stood wide eyed. He sprinted down the hall and out the front door of the school.

"Your dead Aarons." Scott Hoager said as he tripped Jess. Jess felt himself falling and pulled himself through into a roll to stand back up on his feet. He stood his shoulders were relaxed and his eyes were piercing. Scott and Gary felt intimidated, but didn't show it.

Jess stared at them for a few seconds before the darkness grabbed at his mind. "Do you... wish to die?" _Where did that come from?_ Jess thought. He remembered when his father asked him that question.

Scott and Gary looked at each other and laughed mockingly. "Dead meat," Gary smiled. Scott came to punch Jess in the face. But Jess easily ducked under the punch and bull rushed his enemy. Scott lost his balance and fell to the ground with Jess on top of him. They grappled a bit before Jess was hit the groin.

"That's just a fraction of the pain you'll feel, Aarons!" Scott smiled victoriously. But it changed to a frown when Jess stood up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He was lifted off the ground by Jess' _left_ arm. Jess threw him into the brick wall of the school. Gary just watched wide eyed in awe, along with many of the spectators from younger grades. May Belle was also watching from the bus.

Scott grunted and stood up. He charged Jess and threw a punch at his gut. Jess saw this coming and side stepped and caught his arm between his arm and waste. Then Jess put all his hatred into a punch to Hoager's gut.

"Ugh!" He cried and tried to regain his breath. Then Jess followed up with a strong knee to _his _groin. "UGH!" cried. Then with his right fist, he slugged Scott in the face, breaking his nose. Jess had also let go of his arm before he threw the punch, sending Hoager flying onto the grass only a yard in front of him.

"You're crazy!" Hoager moaned in pain as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding. He was obviously crying through his sobs of pain. Jess knelt on one knee next to Scott and whispered, "Is that... all there is? No challenge? No... resistance?" After that he stood and walked away from the bloody scene. With all eyes on Jess, he was about to board the bus when Principal Turner came bursting through the front door with the school nurse.

"JESS AARONS! MY OFFICE NOW!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, if you thought that fight scene sounded familiar... it was supposed to. Every day Jess is the Dark Master, the more he becomes like his father before him. If you didn't notice, Jess used Colossus on Scott Hoager. Which was a move that Jess Aarons Sr. used on Jess in 'The Final Confrontation'. Also, the 'Do you... wish to die.' and 'Is that all there is? No challenge? No... resistance?' were also things his father had said to Jess in the first chapter of Part 1.**

**Anyways, I hope to get another chapter up next week. I'm starting school this Tuesday so I might not update as much. Also, if you haven't noticed, I have gottan a lot better at writing. I remember my first chapter of Part 1 was only 600 words long. Then they were about 1500 on average. Now I'm writing 3000 per chapter! I'm really getting excited. I bet Part 2 is gonna be at least 20k if not 30k words. About 2-3x longer than Part 1.**

**Thanks for reading! And remember, comments and reviews are always welcome.**


	9. Part 2'3: Reflections

**A/N: Alrighty, this is a short chapter. Sorry, but all stories have their short chapters. I really didn't have anything else to add to this, so this is how it turned out. Only, 1500 words. This chapter is really about the darkness in Jess and how it really works. But oh well, the next chapter will most likely be more, but it will be a while before I update. BUT I WILL UPDATE! Anyway, enough talk. You can read chapter 3 now. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

Reflection

Jess stopped on the stairs to the bus. He didn't turn around to the voice of Principal Turner. The bus driver frowned at Jess, "You 'eard 'em, kid." Jess didn't turn around though he stared blankly ahead of him.

"Jess! We don't have all day!" The principal shouted. Finally, Jess turned around and passed Scott Hoager with the school nurse helping him with his nose. The police show up just as Jess approached Mr. Turner at the front door.

The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and hoisted Scott onto a stretcher. They shoved him in the back door of the ambulance and sped away leaving a few cops behind to investigate.

Scott was severely injured. Two of his ribs were broken and his nasal cavity was shattered. Blood ran freely out of his mouth and nose.

As Jess paced past Gary Flutcher, whose mouth was still wide open, "You're a freak, Aarons." He spat and shook his head in fear.

"You've got some explaining to do, young man." Mr. Turner warned.

"He got what he asked for." Jess stated as the two of them were striding down the halls at a rather fast pace. Finally, they arrived at the office. Mr. Turner took his seat behind his desk.

Jess stood in front of his desk and stared blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Have a seat, Jess." He said slowly. Jess did so and continued to stare at the wall behind his principal. Mr. Turner held up a jar full of candy, "Lolly pop?"

Jess looked at the jar with a blank expression then turned his gaze to Mr. Turner's forehead. '_Make him feel uncomfortable_.' Said the dark voice in his head.

Mr. Turner understood the message and lowered the jar. He pulled his hands together on the desk and leaned on them. The principal smiled and stated, "Now Jess, you do know what the consequences of fighting in school are, right?"

"No," Jess lied. Mr. Turner let out a sigh and leaned back in his office chair.

"You could get kicked out of school for what you did." His smile disappeared and was replaced with a serious gaze. But Jess continued to stare at his forehead.

"I did it out of defense." Jess admitted, still staring at his forehead.

"Defense? You mean you didn't throw the first punch?" He asked with curiosity. "Why don't you tell me what happened."

Jess still stared at his forehead, "It started on the bus this morning. Scott got mad at me 'cause the bus driver kicked him off the bus."

"Mhm," Mr. Turner nodded. "Go on."

"He said he was gonna kill me after school. And school ended so I went to the bus and he was waiting for me." Jess never took his eyes off his forehead, he spoke slowly with no expression in his voice.

"So you're saying you didn't start this fight?" Mr. Turner implied.

"Yes, he threw the first punch and I just defended myself from there."

"If you were defending yourself," Mr. Turner shifted in his chair. "Then can you explain to me why Scott had two broken ribs and a broken nose?"

"I countered a punch with a Colossus." Jess said casually.

"A-a what? Is that some sort of martial arts technique?" Mr. Turner asked with questioning, but yet serious eyes.

"Sir, if a man cannot breath, he cannot fight." Jess stated, "If a man cannot see, he cannot fight."

"So you were trying to end the fight quickly?" Mr. Turner asked. Jess nodded in reply.

"Well I think you are going to be suspended for a week for fighting in school. But I do not believe you should pay for his medical bill because he started it." Jess nodded again as if he understood what Mr. Turner was trying to say. "I'm going to call your mother and tell her what happened." He picked up the phone and dialed Jess' mother from the school directory.

-

Jess arrived home after a huge argument with his mother. He got a lecture in which why he shouldn't be fighting in school and how to avoid them. But Jess didn't listen mentally, he enjoyed that feeling of Scott's face under his fist. He wanted to feel it again.

After finishing his out of school suspension homework, Jess went to Terabithia to do some plotting. When he arrived, his black garments encased him again. The hood covered his face as he walked towards the dark fortress in the center of Terabithia. But he felt a strange feeling this time. Almost like he was being watched.

"Jess!" A female voice cried. _That sounded an awful like Leslie... _"JESS!" It called again.

"Le-Leslie?" His dark voice asked.

"Je-ess!" The voice sounded in pain this time, and there was no doubt in Jess' mind that this was Leslie's voice.

"Leslie! Where are you?!" He shouted into the woods. And suddenly he heard foot steps behind him. Jess froze and didn't turn around. "Leslie?" He asked without making a movement.

"Yes Jess, its Leslie!" A voice mocked. Jess spun around and almost staggered back in confusion. For before him stood _the_ Dark Master. Not himself, but his father. "It's been a while, Jess-sss. How's-sss the kingdom?"

"How are you here?" Jess said as he drew Gurgurant in an defensive stance.

"Fool, you cannot kill the immortal!" His father gloated.

"I-immortal?" Jess asked, his dark cloak flapped in the wind behind him. It blew his hood off his head to reveal his pale face.

"Yes-sss, immortal. You cannot cleave darkness with darkness-sss!" He smiled revealing his rotting teeth. Jess' eyes widened and he decided to strike with an Aether. He preformed a backhand spring and sprang into a jump fifteen feet high. He did three perfect front flips before coming crashing down into the Dark Master's body. The blade split him in two by the vertical angle, right down the middle. But his body vanished. Jess' breath began to come back to a normal pace.

A shrilling sound exploded into the woods, it was the sound of metal on metal as a sword was drawn from it's scabbard. Jess turned to see his father walk out from behind a tree, a curved red and black sword in his right hand.

"Do you... want to die?" Jess asked trying to sound intimidating.

"Ha! You think you can beat me? The man... who taught you how to fight?" The Dark Master laughed again before reading his sword, "Ha! Come try me, boy!"

Jess sprang forward with lightning speed, throwing an Astra. Jess struck to the left, right, up, then down when the Dark Master took a giant strike at Jess throat. Jess blocked it with Gurgurant and the blast from the two colliding was like two magnets repelling one another.

The Dark Master slid about ten feet across the ground, but he never lost his footing. Jess, however, was a lot lighter and he went sailing and went crashing into a tree, back first. The Dark Master grinned, "Can you feel your strength already failing you? Does your body betray your mind?"

Jess stood, but he was very shaky. His back was killing him and he could barely keep his sword in front of his face.

"You... are SO pathetic!" The Dark Master taunted.

Jess realized what this was. That wraith wasn't his real father, it was the darkness inside of him. He was fighting it, but to no success. He was failing.

"You give up SO easily. I came to get you back on track, Jess. You were doing great until you started questioning yourself again. Until you brought that Burke girl back into your mind to haunt you. I taught you everything! How to hate, lust, and destroy, those are the things that make you powerful! And yet how do you repay me? By questioning all that you know, hesitating before executing an action, and feeling sorry for yourself because you lost the 'only thing that you loved'."

"No!" Jess cried as he jumped to his feet and stabbed Gurgurant through the heart of the Dark Master. But the sword passed right through him. Blood poured out, but he did not fall. Two feet of the blade came out of his back, but the Dark Master never faltered.

"When you chose to kill me out of hate, I became a part of you. To end me, you must end yourself! My heart is in _your _heart. When you pulled my sword out of my heart, you pulled my very soul out of me. And when you chose to become evil, you chose to except me into _your _heart. And I will never... be able to come out." The Dark Master hissed.

Jess pulled the sword out of him and sheathed it into his scabbard.

"You want to know who I am?" The Dark Master asked.

"Yes." Jess was willing to except any answer the Dark Master gave him.

"I'm your reflection."

* * *

**A/N: Well, wasn't that fun? More combat! Yay! Well, anyways, remember! I love reviews, although that won't stop me from completing this story, but oh well. Also, if you see any typos, send me a Privet Message so I can fix them.**

**I'm going on a retreat to a state park, so I'll be gone for three days. See ya all! Chapter four might be up in a week or so!**


	10. Part 2'4: A Choice to Set the Future

**A/N: Wow! This is another chapter I cried in as I wrote it. But my writing skills are getting better each chapter. This is probably my favorite chapter of all 10 chapters in this story I've written. Anyways, read this chapter if you want to cry. (If you don't, your a blockhead)**

* * *

Chapter 4:

A Choice to Set the Future

May Belle Aarons sat at home doing her fourth grade homework. It wasn't much, but she was extremely bored so she finally decided to go to Terabithia. She was fully aware that Jess was probably in Terabithia as the Dark Master, but she decided to go anyways.

She crossed the bridge and shivered at the sight of the emblem, 'Death to All Who Oppose Me'. May wandered a bit, before stopping dead in her tracks. Before her she saw the sight of a fallen subhuman, one by the name of Athos. The killer arrow was still pierced right through the chest of the rotting heron.

The intoxicating smell and vision caused May Belle to vomit her dinner all over a nearby bush. After regaining herself, May stood and left the scene and continued to search the area until she finally found what she was looking for.

She quickly grasped the hilt of a sword in a sheath. It was her sonic sword, the one that was given to her by Athos. Tears were still pouring down her cheeks as she rushed through the woods, not really knowing where she was going.

The woods was dark, for the sun was almost down. The remaining rays of light cast shadows behind strange shaped branches and trees, causing creepy shapes to fill the ground before her. The leaves crunched underneath her feet, and a chilling breeze nipped at her exposed flesh.

"Should've brought a sweatshirt." May Belle thought out loud. She continued to wander around the dark forest before coming across a dark fortress. The very sight of it sent shivers up and down May Belle's spine.

"You there! State your business!" A grim voice shouted. May Belle froze trying not to move an inch. "Identify yourself!" She still did not move. The guard raised his lance and cautiously strode forward to May Belle. "You will be taken prisoner for trespassing on the King's land." Finally he got within arms reach of the scared girl. He saw the sheathed sonic sword in her left hand. "Lay down your arms and you will not be hurt."

Instantly, May Belle grabbed the hilt and twisted it one hundred and eighty degrees.

"LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPON NOW OR I WILL HURT YOU!" The guard shouted in her face. May Belle drew the sword into a slash. The magic wind hummed and shot out of the blade. It caught the soldier in the gut and sent him flying with the wind into a tree before the magic sliced right through his gut and through the tree. "URAH!" He cried in pain and collapsed to the ground. The tree creaked then came crashing down onto the soldier's corpse.

May Belle was shaking, she had never killed something before. But this time, she had done it by instinct.

The commotion caused a battalion of guards to come pouring out of the main gate. Each subhuman had cruel looking weapons that seemed to long for slaughter. The leader of the pack was a lion subhuman with two broad axes. A six foot broad sword was sheathed across his back and he stood eight feet high. His muscle burst forth from his arms and legs like giant pistons of a great machine. He had long red hair that was scruffy and almost like a mane.

"Help!" May Belle squeaked and almost instantly a unit of Terabithian soldiers came bursting through the surrounding timber. Her imagination took wild as strong warriors came forth with majestic looking faces. They were all ready for combat and ready to die in protection of their new queen.

"We fight till the death!" The captain of the Terabithian unit shouted as he raised his silver sword and charged into battle.

* * *

"I'm your reflection." The Dark Master grinned. Jess lowered his eyes to the ground in thought. Then raised his hand to his face to see the black glove over his hand. He could feel that he was evil. Somehow, he like it. 

"Can you help me?" Jess asked seriously. He lifted his gaze back to the Dark Masters own red intimidating stare.

"Only if you give in to me and allow me to take control for good." The Dark Master grinned devilishly. "I can make you a better sword fighter, stronger, faster, and more powerful then you could ever imagine yourself!"

"Then I surrender myself to your ways." Jess said and got to one knee.

"Once you choose this path... you can never turn back." The Dark Master turned his back on Jess and started to walk away. Then he whipped around and shouted, "NOW CHOOSE!"

Jess' mind exploded into a vision. In it he stood next to an old castle, its wood was old, but it was still recognizable as the old stronghold of Terabithia. Jess stared in awe at the structure that he remembered that he tore down to build his dark labyrinth. He grabbed hold of one of the old ropes and climbed up into the castle to find it empty, almost the way they found it almost two years ago, when he first met Leslie.

He gazed at everything in wonder, the holes in the floor and roof it was all to breathtaking. Jess found it was just as magnificent as when he had first found it.

"Jess?" A voice asked. Jess froze in horror. He couldn't be deceived by his ears and mind again, this was probably just another trick from the Dark Master. "Jess its me!" Leslie shouted at him front the forest ground.

Jess was shaking and breathing hard as he slowly turned to face Leslie. She was just as he remembered last seeing her. With her hair just below her chin and a bright smile plastered on her face. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She was wearing that same red cloak over her casual attire.

Jess stood shaking in fear of the sight before him. He stepped back and shook his head sideways, "No. No, your not really here."

"Of course I'm here, Jess." She smiled at him strangely. Then her smile changed into a worried look, "What happened to you?" She asked. Jess was pale, his face drained and looked almost like a crypt. He realized he was still dressed in his Dark Master clothes with his dark cloak flapping slowly in the breeze. His hood was down however, to reveal his sickening pace gaze and his bloodshot eyes.

Leslie quickly grabbed a rope and climbed up into the tree house to meet Jess. When she reached the top, Jess started to slowly pace backwards. She followed each step Jess took backwards, "Come on, Jess. Stop being dumb." She smiled playfully. Jess found that he was cornered in the back of the tree house. Leslie approached him and place a hand on his pale face. "See? I'm real."

"Get away from me!" Jess shouted and shoved Leslie back with all his might. His strength sent her sprawling onto the wooden floor with tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong with you?!" She asked as she sobbed.

Suddenly, the Dark Master materialized behind Jess. He put his mouth next to Jess' left ear and whisper, "Strike her down and you will never be haunted by her voice ever again."

Jess looked down to his left hip and saw Gurgurant sheathed in its black scabbard. He looked back up to the sobbing Leslie in the corner of the tree house.

"Jess! What are you doing?" She asked as Jess was eyeing his sword. He quickly grasped it's hilt and drew it with the shrilling sound of metal on metal. He stepped forward and grabbed Leslie's collar of her shirt. She cried out in horror as he lifted her to her feet. "Please!... Don't hurt me!" She begged.

"Finish her, Jess!" The Dark Master hissed.

"What did I do wrong, Jess?" She asked shakily.

"You left me when I needed you most!" He shouted in pure anger.

"I didn't have a choi-" She was cut off.

"YOU HAD A CHOICE TO SWING ON THAT ROPE!" He shouted in her face.

"Jess, listen to me!" She cried back.

"She is trying to hurt you Jess, finish her quick before she starts!" The Dark Master warned. Jess threw Leslie to the ground with the hand the was gripping her shirt collar. He stepped over her with his sword point to her throat.

"Please Jess!" She cried. Jess was shaking greatly, breathing hard, and crying from confusion. Leslie quickly scrambled to her feet but Jess cornered her again and grabbed her by the shoulder and hovered the sword tip over her heart. "JESS!" She cried. Jess froze and looked into her eyes.

"FINISH HER!" The Dark Master screamed.

"If you kill me..." Leslie whispered with a sob, "I want you to know... that-"

"FINISH HER! SHE IS TRYING EVERY STRATIGY TO ESCAPE YOU!" The Dark Master shouted. Jess' gaze shifted from Leslie's eyes to the Dark Master's serious face, back to Leslie's teary eyes.

"I want you to know that I love you no matter what." Leslie whispered. This made Jess start to shake violently.

"I-I can't-" Jess started.

"DO IT!" The Dark Master screamed.

* * *

May Belle was engaged in combat with soldiers from all directions, she slashed recklessly sending sonic bursts destroying countless soldiers. The siege upon the dark fortress had begun. 

Dark soldiers came from all directions. They seemed endless, but the Terabithian conquerors were cutting them down non stop. With their blades still sharp, they cut down almost two legions of enemy soldiers before the onslaught started to die down.

The lion captain roared, "Into the castle! We have a better chance of victory in there!" The soldier obeyed and ran threw the front gate.

The Terabithian commander ran next to May Belle, "Milady, we are victorious! Let us leave and celebrate this victory." He smiled underneath his blue helm that reflected a glare from the sunlight. His blue armor was full from head to toe and his broadsword was a brilliant silver.

"No, we are taking the castle! I need to find my brother." She commanded.

"But milady! You are safe right now! If you were to go into that castle, it would be suicidal!" He suggested.

May Belle shook her head, "No, send the message to the troops to prepare to enter the castle. We are taking it today. And if you find my brother inside, do NOT kill him. I need to confront him myself." She said weakly.

"At once, milady." The captain bowed and took off to relay the message.

Finally, the soldiers were ready and they proceeded to the main gate. It was shut up closed.

"We do not have a battering ram, how do we enter?" The captain asked May Belle.

She gazed around then down at her sword.

"I think I have an idea." She smiled, "Get back from the door, but be ready for enemies to pour out!" The soldiers did as they were commanded and May Belle stepped back about twenty feet away from the gate. She slashed her sword hard at the gate sending a sonic burst straight into the wood. It cracked and creaked, but did not split.

"Ah! Good thinking, milady! Perhaps if you slash harder, or make direct contact with the gate." The captain suggested.

May Belle nodded and strode up about five feet away from the gate. She took a deep breath in which her shoulders raised and lowered with her breath. She then raise her sword in an offensive stance that she had seen her brother use once, then she threw a jump slash. She put all her might and weight into the slash and when the sword made contact with the wood, the sonic wind burst forth from the tip and obliterated the entire three feet thick gate. The splinters shot forward, not back. And cries of pain were heard on the other side and the gate fell backwards into the castle.

The soldiers cried in triumph as the poured into the castle gate and continued into combat. May Belle followed in after the last unit of Terabithians entered. The captain was at her side. The soldiers annihilated most of the enemy soldiers.

"Who wants to die first?!" Thanos, the personal assassin of the Dark Master, shouted as he leapt into battle. With twin, twelve inch daggers he cut down countless Terabithian soldiers.

"Flank the assassin!" A soldier shouted as he rounded Thanos with a lance. He lunged at Thanos' back. Thanos preformed a back flip over his head and landed on his shoulders. With his twin daggers, he cut off his head with ease and flipped off the headless soldier's body and landed in a fighting stance. The lifeless corpse fell to the ground next to his head.

The captain cursed under his breath and started forward, "Milady! Stay back! That assassin is very dangerous!"

"Your going?" She asked wide eyed.

"I have to, or he will continue to hinder are advance." He said sadly. The captain grabbed the attention of one of his comrades. The soldier held two short swords, one in each hand. Each were about two feet long. He was dressed in light armor, for he was a myrmidon. The two of them charged forward and slashed their way through the enemy subhuman soldiers.

Thanos saw their advance well performing an aerial cartwheel over a side swipe from a sword. He quickly killed the soldier and left him to brace for the charging soldiers.

The lion captain attacked the Terabithian captain with his twin axes. The knight in blue armor with his broad sword blocked an axe with his blade and quickly countered with a slash to the lion's right wrist. He cried in pain as he dropped his axe and swung with his left arm.

The commander dodged the axe and slashed at the subhuman's arm. The lion roared in pain as the blade cut deep into his arm. Then the knight finished the enemy captain with his twin swords.

The knight and captain glanced at each other then at Thanos who stood with his arms hanging at his sides, with a dagger in each.

"I'll take him on the right, and you take him on the left." The captain with the broadsword said. The knight responded with a nod and they both circled Thanos so they were in position. Thanos, however, continued to stare at the floor in front of him, almost as if he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

The captain nodded, "Go now!" He shouted as he charged forward and slashed with his sword. Thanos jumped high over the sword and jumped off the sword as it was passing by to avoid the twin blades of the myrmidon. He flipped to the ground and blocked six slashes by the myrmidon with his twin daggers. Thanos kicked the myrmidon in the gut and sent him flying back into a subhuman soldier of the Dark Master.

The captain took his advantage and slashed with a wide arc in the air, intending to kill Thanos with one vertical, downward, slash. Thanos rolled to the left and dodged, then whipped his right leg into a sweep, taking out the captains legs.

"Urh!" He cried as he crashed into the stone floor. The metal plate mail crumpled under its own weight. Immobilized, the captain tried to get up, but he was stuck. Thanos sprang onto the captains chest with his twin daggers to his neck. He smiled and licked his lips when suddenly,

"NO!" May Belle cried and slashed her sonic sword his all her might. The blade hummed and with a sonic boom, the magic covered the one hundred yard gap between them. Thanos quickly attempted to leap off the captain, but was too late. The sonic wind crashed into his side and sent him flying into the brick wall. Then, he breathlessly collapsed to the ground.

"Ugh..." He moaned as he regained his breath. He then sprang to his feet without the use of his hands. With his daggers still in both hands, he got into a fighting stance.

The myrmidon charged from the left swinging his blades like a madman. Thanos dodged and weaved through three slashes the placed a well aimed round house kick to the myrmidon's left hand.

He cried out in pain as he dropped his blade. Thanos then round house kicked him in the face which sent him sprawling onto his back. Thanos quickly sprang high, landed on his chest, then stabbed him through the heart. The myrmidon cried out, shook for a few seconds, then went limp under the smiling assassin.

The captain had finally regained his footing and stood up with nothing hurt- except his pride. He then unleashed a powerful vertical blow at Thanos, who guided the sword to his left by catching the sword between his daggers. Thanos spun and elbowed the captain in the face, sending him sprawling back again. This time he didn't loose his footing and stayed standing.

"Give up." Thanos spoke grimly.

"I fight till death!" The captain said and slashed with all his speed and strength. Thanos preformed a front flip over the blade and landed on the captains shoulders. Then pushed off his shoulders into a back flip. The captain lost his balance and fell to the floor again.

Instead of jumping on his victim, Thanos just threw his dagger into the throat of the fallen captain, which proved to be a quick kill.

May Belle cried out in horror, and froze in her spot. She couldn't help her friend this time and she knew it. Thanos was too strong and he just finished two strong, fully armed captains of her army. Thanos neared her as the battle was still raging around them. Soldiers and subhumans screamed as they were murdered under each other's weapons.

"Your mine." Thanos said as he kicked the sword out of her right hand. She squealed in pain and gripped her right hand with her left. Thanos put her in an arm bar around her neck and dragged her away from the battle.

* * *

"DO IT!" The Dark Master shouted in Jess ears. Leslie had her eyes closed, they were full of tears as Jess raised the ebony broadsword to her heart and closed his own eyes. He then surged forward with his blade.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! I just broke 20,000 all together. I'm rejoicing on my side of the computer, for if you remember it was the first time I broke 10,000 at the end of Part 1. Now I just broke 20,000 in 10 chapters. I'm so happy. Also, this is my longest chapter yet, which also adds to my happiness.**

**Anyways, remember to leave a review. And go ahead and get mad at cause I gave you a cliffhanger ending!**


	11. Part 2'5: Hypnotized

**A/N: This is getting pretty tense, but I have to say this is my favorite chapter of Part 2. I was inspired by a song by Pillar known as Hypnotized. I have posted the lyrics to Hypnotized at the end of this chapter. This is one of my shorter chapters, but its probably the most important one. Anyways, have fun reading the chapter.**

**UPDATE: Yes! I finally got the guts to combine the two Parts into one. Part 3 will also be included in this. **

* * *

Chapter 5:

Hypnotized

"DO IT!" The Dark Master shouted in Jess ears. Leslie had her eyes closed, they were full of tears as Jess raised the ebony broadsword to her heart and closed his own eyes. He then surged forward with his blade.

He froze, the blade was shaking less than an inch from her skin. Jess' tears let loose and poured out of his eyes. Leslie stayed still, still tense from the shock.

"I-I can't- I can't do it!" Jess screamed his entire body was violently shaking. The dark sword fell out of his right hand and clanged onto the floor with a metallic ring. Leslie looked up from behind her tears and started to control her breathing.

The Dark Master scowled down at Jess as he fell to his knees in front of Leslie.

With his hands in his face Jess cried, "The Darkness asks too much of me!" Tears fell from both Jess and Leslie. Leslie stood with a mixed emotion of relief but shock at the same time.

"Why- why you weak little-" The Dark Master kicked Jess in the face, sending him flying out the door of the fortress and tumbling down to the ground. Jess lay face down on the ground, gasping for air, and holding his now bloody nose.

"I'll do it myself." The Dark Master hissed down at Jess. The wraith picked up Gurgurant and pulled back for a thrust. Leslie cringed in fear with another set of tears bursting forth from her eyes.

"Araah! Death to all who oppose ME!" Jess cried from the ground. The Dark Master froze and looked over the edge at Jess. A red light was bursting forth from Jess skin, almost like an acid armor. Jess jumped the gap into the tree house with the scariest scowl you could ever see on his face.

The Dark Master dropped Gurgurant and drew his curved blade and lunged it at Jess' gut. But with a spark, the blade bounced right off the crimson radiance surrounding Jess. He slashed for Jess' neck but Jess caught the sword with his bare hand. Jess snarled and started to scream in pain. The blood colored radiance started to focus. It got so bright that you couldn't even keep your eyes open. Every muscle was flexed and were as tight as a spring before they all discharged at once unleashing an explosion of furious raw power.

With a flash of red light and a scream of Leslie's voice, Jess fainted.

-

Jess woke up very stiff. It took him a while to get enough strength to push himself up.

"Congratulations, Jess-sss..." The Dark Master smiled down to him. "You have chosen."

With a grunt, Jess managed to push himself to his knees. Dried blood had started to clot around his nose. He was back in the dark woods of Terabithia. It was night now and it seemed as if he had never left the same spot he had the vision in.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked cautiously. His breath was shaky and he kept his gaze glued to the dirt of the forest floor.

"You have unlocked a taste of your true, ultimate power!" The Dark Master smiled victoriously, "Sss-see? That chaotic light was a sign of ultimate rage. And when you released your rage, it caused an unstoppable explosion. It obliterated everything in a fifty yard radius around you." He stepped forward and placed a hand on Jess' head. "Now... to finish the ritual." The Dark Master smiled and unleashed a storm of crimson lightning into Jess' head.

"Gaaaa-" Jess cried in shaky pain, but it was cut short, almost as if he was killed.

"Aris-ssse... the new disciple of the Dark Master!" The Dark Master grinned his devilish grin. "Your father was once one, and now you have taken his place at my side!"

Jess stood to his feet and looked the Dark Master in the eyes as if he were a zombie.

His sickening, blank expression would haunt you.

"Go. Go and destroy that foolish girl who dares to defy me!" The Dark Master commanded.

A disgusting smile appeared on the new Jess' face. "It shall be done." He replied back. Jesse bowed and sprang into a furious run through the woods. Finally, he reached his dark labyrinth. The Terabithian resistance had been slaughtered, leaving May Belle the only prisoner of war.

Thanos dragged her up to Jess feet and dropped her in front of him. She was still crying madly from the event she had seen.

"Brought her alive." Thanos smiled at Jess. Jess lifted his gaze from under his black shrouding hood. His blank expression made Thanos cringe in fear. "Does this not please you, milord?"

"Leave me." Jess said commandingly.

"Err... of course, milord." He smiled and exited the throne room leaving May Belle laying face down on the cold stone floor. She lifted her head to her brothers voice. But she wished she hadn't when she saw his face. Jess' skin was so pale, that you could see his blood veins in his face and neck. His lips seemed to be almost a dark purple and his eyes had natural black rings around them from a lack of sleep. His overall appearance was sickening and almost made May Belle vomit.

"What-what happened to you, Jess?" She asked worriedly. Jess' gaze quickly shifted to meet his sisters.

"That was my name... but I... 'threw it away'." Jess stated. "I am no longer the child named Jess Aarons, I am the Dark Master!"

"No, Jess! I can still see some good in you!" May Belle shouted at him as she pushed herself to her feet. She grabbed her sonic sword and laced it to her belt. She thought she might need it.

"Come child... it is time to die." Jess smirked as he drew Gurgurant with a sharp ring. But this time, black armor with red trimming suddenly came out of no where and slowly covered Jess from head to toe. The black clothing left him leaving Jess with thick plate armor as his new attire. A huge red came flowed off his shoulders and his helmet covered his face. No skin was visible, and there were no places that were not covered with armor.

May Belle took a couple steps back and quickly drew her sonic blade. She twisted the hilt a hundred and eighty degrees before getting into a defensive fighting stance. She new she would have to fight for her life now.

"I-I don't want to fight you." May Belle said shakily. Jess slowly paced forward with a clank of black steel in every step. He raised his sword high and the moonlight caught the sword through the window. It shined brightly as it was raised above his helm before it came rushing down at May Belle. She barely bailed out of the way to dodge and quickly regained her footing. She darted towards the door, only to find it locked.

"Will you not defend yourself?" Jess asked directly.

May Belle franticly tried to open another door to no prevail. She turned to Jess with pleading eyes. "Jess! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Here..." Jess tossed Gurgurant towards May Belle. In his helmet he was smirking as he spoke, "Take this blade."

She eyed the sword cautiously as it plunged six inches into the thick wooden door. She quickly jerked the sword out of the door and adored its beauty. "What...?" She asked.

Jess reached into a scabbard on his right hip to reveal the long, broad, and curved blade of the Dark Master. It slid easily out of its scabbard as he drew it with his left hand. The shrilling of the metal screech sent chills down May Belle's spine.

"I want to know how you fight at your full potential, Lady May Belle, princess of Terabithia."

She continued to eye the magnificent blade, but then she threw in back to Jess. It clanged across the stone floor and spiraled into the corner, but didn't take a scratch on the blade. Jess didn't turn his gaze to his own blade being thrown, it wasn't a threat to him.

May Belle smiled, "The only weapon I need," she drew her sonic sword out of her sheath, "is right... here!"

"Do you... want to die?" Jess asked coolly.

"You wouldn't kill me." May Belle said confidently.

"You really think that, do you?" Jess questioned. Then he started forward again, "Ha! Come try me." He stated as he swung his curved blade in a huge downward ark. May Belle dodged and unleashed a sonic burst upon Jess. The magic shot forward, but just exploded upon his armor. It had absolutely no affect upon Jess.

He strode forward and unleashed another heavy attack. May Belle dodged again, then attacked directly upon Jess' breastplate. Her sword recoiled off Jess' black plate armor.

"You were a fool to throw away your only chance of defeating me." Jess taunted then with a snap of his wrists, he knocked the sword right out of her hands. May Belle quickly retreated backwards, until she regretted it. She had found herself cornered, with Jess slowly approaching. She dropped to the ground holding her head between her arms in the fetal position.

May Belle froze, then looked down to find that she had sat upon Gurgurant in the corner! She quickly stood and grasped the hilt of the sword. Then she brought it up in front of her in a defensive position. _There is something strange about this sword, _May Belle thought, _When I hold it I have this weird feeling, almost like it is encouraging me to do wrong._ She grimaced, but held the blade steady.

Jess grinned within his helmet and threw a Luna, an experienced Kendo move. He swung the blade twice over his head before striking like lightning upon the cross guard of Gurgurant, sending it crashing towards the stone floor with May Belle following it. This put her guard down enough that Jess could choose a clean hit and he did.

With his curved blade, Jess slashed her right arm quickly opening a fresh wound. Then he twisted his sword and slashed her left leg.

"Ah!" May Belle cried in pain as she held her new wounds on the floor. The pain was overwhelming on all sides of the body and blood started to pool beneath her. In that split second, Jess barely regained himself.

"What am I doing?!" Jess shouted. He looked in his hands not to find the familiar sword called Gurgurant, but to find the in his wounded, little sisters hands. He now saw that he was holding the sharp, curved blade of the Dark Master. He scanned himself to find that he was encased in armor. With his remaining strength, the armor retracted to leave him in his black tunic and black breeches. He was not wearing his familiar cloak, which he had grown attached to, however, which gave him a cold, vulnerable feeling.

"Please-" May Belle pleaded between tears and pants of breath, "Please, Jess, don't kill me!" She cried.

The Dark Master pushed himself back into Jess mind and screamed, '_FINISH IT!'_

Jess was shaking to fight away the spirit that possessed him. He quickly dropped the curved blade and whispered, "I-I can't do it... The Darkness asks too much of me..." He was shaking too greatly, so he decided to get on his knees. "You- you've failed, milord." Jess said mockingly then after he mastered himself he stood, "Cause' I'm the King of Terabithia, AND NOTHING CRUSHES US!" At that very moment, the darkness shot out of his heart like dark vapors. It spiraled around in the air, before lightly absorbing into the glistening metal of Gurgurant.

A gust of wind was heard behind Jess, then foot steps. "Well, well, well. It seems that you have broken free from my mind control that I placed in you." Jess turned to face the Dark Master face to face. "Very well... if you will not be turned." He held out his right hand and the curved blade flew into it. Then he held out his left hand and Gurgurant spiraled into it. "Then- you- will- be- destroyed!" He taunted.

Jess closed his eyes in thought, then after a moment he opened them. "A while ago, I made a promise... and it's a promise that I will keep!" Jess grasped his sisters sonic blade and spun it twice in his right hand. Then he pointed it straight at his enemy saying, "I promised you... revenge!"

"Hmmhmmhmm..." The Dark Master laughed between his lips. "How ironic, doesn't this seem a bit familiar to the both of us?"

Jess thought to himself, then with recognition he looked back up at his adversary. "The final confrontation..." He thought out loud.

"Hmm, yes-sss... the final confrontation. Maybe this time... it will end on my part." He smiled victoriously.

Jess spun the sword twice playfully in his right hand again, "I beat 'chya before, and I'll beat 'chya again!"

The Dark Master readied himself before saying, "We shall see... this shall be the last confrontation!" He shout as he sprang forwards with his blades ready to kill.

Jess stepped back with his right foot as he braced for the first blow. Then, he blocked the first blow and the last confrontation had begun.

* * *

_Hypnotized: By Pillar, not me. I did edit the lyrics to change all 'we's' to 'I's'_

_It's been far too long, I've known all along.  
This was going on, can't seem to respond to anything, so, I carry on.  
With my life, I rewind, I can't find, I deny.  
The simple fact that I haven't done anything.  
Doesn't mean that I can't start offering.  
Why do I feel so far? It's like I'm seeing stars.  
Why does it seem so hard to wake up now and see who I really am?_

_So, let go.  
Don't follow._

_Where do I go from here?  
How did it disappear?  
It's hard to see with my own eyes.  
These lies.  
I've been hypnotized._

_I think it's time I try to open up my eyes. Look away from the very thing that's made me cry. I'm hypnotized. And you'll see the real me.  
Luckily, it can't be stopped.  
If the tick-tock of life isn't all that I've got.  
So, come ready or not.  
Wake up, it's my last shot._

_So, come to.  
And redo._

_Where do I go from here?  
How did it disappear?  
It's hard to see with our own eyes.  
These lies.  
I've been hypnotized._

_Wake up now, wake up now.  
So, wake up now, wake up now.  
So, wake up now.  
It's been far too long.  
How can I not go wrong?  
Now, it's been far too long.  
How can I not go wrong again?_

* * *

**A/N: YEAH! That was a sweet chapter in my opinion! Anyways, yes, the sixth chapter will be the last in the story, 'Redemption.' The last chapter will be known as "The Last Confrontation" hmm, sound familiar? Haha, oh well... I'm proud of myself for actually writing this much, but I would like to know if I should do what IHateSnakes did and combine the Parts of my story into one known as 'Revenge'. Its just a thought, but I'd like everyone's opinion on it, but chapter six shall be done maybe in a week.**

**Thanks to all my reviews!**

**Props go to my most loyal readers - Foster Marsh, Daniel Pendragon, Dash-Rendar, LoveJenn, Metalgear, and Armoboy.**

**Thanks again, **** Rogan**


	12. The Last Confrontation

**A/N: This is a crazy chapter! This sword fight pretty much has to be my favorite of all time! Anyways, I cried when I wrote this. I hope you enjoy reading the last chapter of Part 2. I dunno if I will make a Part 3.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6:

The Last Confrontation

Jess blocked the first blow from Gurgurant, then he was forced to quickly twist his sword to protect his left side from the Dark Master's other blade. The Dark Master pulled his two blade back and crossed them into an X. Then he lunged forward at Jess' neck and slashed. Jess collapsed to the ground, just barely evading the attack.

Then with zeal, Jess swept his blade for the shade's legs. He leapt over the blade and flipped once over Jess. This gave Jess enough time to scramble back to his feet. The Dark Master wasted no time, however. He slashed wildly with his two blades like a berserker.

Jess blocked each blade as they came as he quickly paced backwards, but he regretted it to find himself against the wall. Then the Dark Master lunged forward, screaming in hatred. Jess quickly rolled out of the way and with a loud clang, the Dark Master plunged Gurgurant a foot into the stone wall.

Jess was dumbstruck, he had never seen Gurgurant do something like that before, neither the Dark Master that strong before. But he took the initiative and unleashed a sonic burst at the trapped Dark Master. He released Gurgurant and ran up the wall to evade the devastating sonic burst.

The Dark Master dropped to the floor and grasped the hilt of Gurgurant. And with a crack, the Dark Master drew Gurgurant from the wall with an entire chuck of the stone wall still stuck on the end of the blade. It left a two foot wide crater in the wall and at least a foot deep.

"Holy..." Jess mumbled in astonishment. _That thing must way a ton!_ He thought to himself.

Then with swords in hand, the Dark Master sprang forward at Jess and smashed the stone chuck into Jess. The stone shattered, and it sent him flying through the air and into the corner of the ceiling. After a pause, and the energy was dispersed into the wall, he fell to the ground with a grunt. His black tunic was torn to reveal deep gashed into his chest. His face was also cut up for the third time.

"Hmmhmmhmm! How pathetic you look!" The Dark Master taunted. "Do you think you can defeat Gurgurant and his brother, Garm?" He taunted spinning each blade in each hand.

"Garm? Brothers?" Jess asked shakily and he rose to his hands and knees. His head stayed bowed, until he lifted his gaze to see May Belle still holding her wounds in the opposite corner. She had been watching the entire scene well laying on her side. She barely managed to smile weakly at him, which cause Jess to smile back through his pain.

Then almost by magic, a memory triggered back into Jess' mind. It focused in the past to a girl he had known. The conversation he had recorded secretly, but destroyed when he was converted.  
_ "I'm really proud of you Jess. You've changed so much from that miserable kid I saw the first day at school, sitting in Mrs. Myers classroom." She had commented. "I'm really glad you made the right choice."_

Jess shook his head, _Where had that thought come from?_ He thought.

"Leslie..." He said out loud. He then stood to his feet, that name gave him strength.

"Fool... still clinging onto the past?" The Dark Master spat. He awaited Jess' attack first.

Jess lifted his head to make eye contact with the Dark Master. He then lifted his sword in front of his bloody, cut up chest in a defensive-offensive stance.

"This is impossible!" The Dark Master shrieked. He readied Gurgurant and Garm in an offensive stance. "Hmm, no matter. You shall fear me when I'm done with you... and nothing can stop that."

"I've said it before. I am not afraid of ANY Dark Master." He slashed with his sword sending a sonic burst forward. But the Dark Master preformed a back handspring to evade, then he launched himself fifteen feet high, flipped three times and crashed his two blades into Jess' sonic sword. The blow sent Jess flying into wall, he collapsed onto his chest again and coughed up blood onto the ground.

"Where did you learn Aether?" Jess asked with a cough, laying on the ground. He gazed up into the hood of the Dark Master who stood over him. "What the...?!" Jess shouted. For what he saw astonished him. The face of the Dark Master was Jess' only the pale version with the creepy facial features.

The Dark Master smiled sickly, "You just figured it out, didn't you? When I take a human, I become a part of him. I know everything you knew, and more. When I took your father, I took his appearance. And when I took you, I took your appearance."

Jess' eyes narrowed as he barely pushed himself to his feet. The two stared at each other, other inches apart with a scowl on the mirrored faces. Jess raised his blade and slashed to the right, the Dark Master mirrored him and blocked it. Jess slashed to the left, but he mirrored him again. Then, annoyed, Jess threw an Astra, he slashed left, right, up, down, side, side, then a lunge. But each blow was mirrored again and blocked. The lunges hit each other and sparks flew from Gurgurant and the sonic blade.

"Why do you keep copying me?!" Jess shouted frustrated. Then he took two steps and unleashed a huge two-handed slash. The Dark Master blocked the sonic sword and  
side-kicked Jess in the gut sending him flying into the wall a third time. He struggled up to his knees and looked up at the shade who slowly approached him. The Dark Master kicked his Jess in the jaw which threw him onto his back in pain.

"Now... suffer the consequences of defying your master!" The Dark Master spat at Jess. The shade spun both swords once before pouncing onto the weakened Jess with the plan of impaling him with both blades.

_What am I doing wrong?!_ Jess thought to himself. He scrambled mentally for ideas because he was nearly seconds from death itself. Then, almost by magic, something spoke to him in his head.

"Just close your eyes..." Jess did so. "But keep your mind wide open." Jess focused and felt power rushing through his veins. _Of course! Am I that stupid?_ Jess thought.

"Araah! Nothing crushes us!" Jess shouted as a blue light started to pierce his skin. The power was so great, Jess was lifted off the floor and he was floating there without his blade. He held out his right hand, and like a boomerang, his sword returned. He caught it by its hilt and pointed its tip at the Dark Master, "This is the ultimate!" He corrected the Dark Master.

"Fool, you seem to have learned your ultimate power, but wasted it on a weak ability. You saw the devastating affect of the blast in your vision. And yet you choose that weak ability instead? Again I say your a fool." He raised his blade to what ever Jess was going to bring.

Suddenly, like before, Jess' muscles tensed up and all were flexed. He felt like a spring ready to explode. The light focused blue and it blinded the wraith. His muscled discharged releasing a blast that covered everything, but instead of killing something particularly strange happened.

Jess looked up panting a jumped in astonishment at what he saw. It seemed like all colors were inverted except himself, which still gave off a blue radiance. Everything remained still, like it was frozen in time. All dark corners of the room where completely visable and were a bright white in color. He looked down at May Belle to see her still covering her face from the flash of light. He turned his gaze to the Dark Master, who also was covering his eyes.

It seemed to Jess light gravity didn't even exist as he floated there. But when he moved slightly, he fell to the ground with normal gravity. The light gushing out of Jess was becoming dim, _I must be running out of time._ Jess thought as he quickly unleashed as Astra upon the frozen Dark Master. He stuck left, right, up, down, side then to the other side. He preformed a backhand spring to do the lunge, when time resumed.

"ARAAH!" The Dark Master shrieked in pain from all six hits. Then Jess completed the Astra with the lunge which successfully pierced the Dark Master's heart. "GAH!" He screamed in pain and hatred.

"How ironic," Jess mimicked the voice of the Dark Master, "Doesn't this seem a bit familiar?"

"Not one bit!" The Dark Master screamed as he lifted Gurgurant and aimed it's tip at Jess' heart. Then with one devastating thrust, it happened.

"Ugh!" Jess screamed as he quickly looked down at his heart to see the ebony blade plunged right through him.

"JESS!" May Belle cried from her spot in the corner. Tears burst forth from her eyes and she couldn't wipe them away, for she had to hold her wounds to keep from bleeding to death.

"Is this what you wanted... Jess?" The Dark Master asked weakly, "IF I GO DOWN I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" He shouted into Jess' face.

"Leslie..." Jess said blankly, staring off at nothing in particular. Gurgurant simmered and dripped in the blood of Jess as he quickly lost his strength. "Leslie..." Jess mumbled again as he looked down to his own blade. He smiled slowly and quickly jerked it out of the Dark Master's heart. Then, with the last of his strength he slashed for the Dark Master's head.

"NO!" The Dark Master cried as he thrust Garm into Jess' gut. But it didn't stop Jess, the sword was in motion and cut off the head of the Dark Master, to let the body fall weakly to the stone floor.

May Belle had scrambled to her feet still holding her wounds. Then, Jess collapsed onto his back with Gurgurant still into his chest, and Garm into his gut. May Belle quickly crossed over to Jess and knelt next to him.

"Jess!" She cried as tears fell onto his neck.

"May Belle... I'm- I'm sorry." He stuttered and closed his eyes. "You've lost... the king to darkness."

"NO!" May Belle cried, "You are the king of Terabithia! And nothing crushes us! Remember?"

"Thank... you." He mouthed then turned his head to the blue light pouring through the window of the chamber. "Leslie... this is what you wanted right?" He panted from exhaustion. "This-this is... my promise... I made to you." And those were the dying words of Jess Oliver Aarons Jr. He closed his eyes for the last time, but kept his mind wide open.

-END OF PART 2-

* * *

_Rewind - By Pillar_

_It seems just like yesterday was the first time that I heard You call my name  
Since then, so much has changed  
I'm still the same man that I was before  
Knowing that I can be without anything scares me away from being alone  
Now, that I know what's going on  
I can look back and see You  
And I made You wait, as I turned away_

_If I could rewind, watch all my life  
Just pass me by, I could see You  
If I could rewind, I'd take back the lies  
And all of those times I hurt You_

_I don't know if I'll ever know exactly how much that I hurt You  
Knowing that hurts me everyday  
If I could rewind, I would take it away  
And not make You wait, and I won't walk away_

_If I could rewind, watch all my life  
Just pass me by, I could see You  
If I could rewind, I'd take back the lies  
And all of those times I hurt You_

_I wanna take back all those lies  
I wanna take back all those times  
I wanna show You with my life that I'm here for You_

_If I could rewind...  
_

* * *

**A/N: I just felt like I wasn't satisfied with the ending of the first one. So I rewrote it. Feel free to leave any reviews. Like I said before, I enjoy hearing from you! Also, Jess did in fact die. I'm sorry, I know its sad. But at least he died as a hero and not a villain. Leslie would be proud of him.  
**


	13. Part 3'1 A Dream of Reality

**A/N: I know I said this story was done, but I decided to pick it up again after a long time of plotting. I came up with a good plot line for Part 3 as a continuation of the great Revenge and Redemption!  
**

Disclaimer - Obviously, I do not own Terabithia or the characters they all belong to Katerine Paterson.

* * *

Part 3: Reliving

Chapter one:

A Dream of Reality

In a deep forest a boy was laying unconscious. He lay facedown into the dirt with his dirty black hair all over his face. He had been laying there for almost a day now.

"Awaken," a voice whispered into his mind. And with a twitch, the boy slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the vast glade. He knew nothing of who he was or why he was here, he just knew that something was wrong.

The teen wore a black tunic over a white undershirt and his black leather chaps where beginning to tear in several places by his knees. Dried blood mixed with dirt was crested on his forehead, as if he fell over into a long dream. The only thing he remembered from this strange dream was himself fighting a dark figure dressed in a black cloak. He remembered the figure's dark blades versus his puny little short sword.

Finally, he decided to look around. He started up a dirt path that lead through the darkened forest. The boy groaned and placed his hand on his bloody forehead.

"I must have had a concussion..." he spoke to himself. His head ached badly so he sat up against a tree and lightly began to rub his forehead. He found himself deep in thought. The only things that could come to his mind was a figure dressed in all black with a hood over his head. His piercing, chilling gaze made the young boy shiver.

"Did you find all your answers you were looking for?" A voice asked. The boy spun around to see an old woman standing there. She wore a thick, long robe over herself as her hood covered her eyes from the boy's gaze.

The youth stood up in response and stepped a few steps back to be safe.

"Who are you?" The boy asked defensively. "Who am I?" he gazed down at the palm of his hand to find that he couldn't even remember anything about himself... not even his name.

"You're name is Jess. Known as the Dark Master of this realm if you remember right." The woman stated. "As for myself, I am Keaira and I am your guide." Keaira gestured for Jess to come closer. "Come, there is much to be said, and much to be done."

"Why are you helping me?" Jess asked curiously.

The woman spoke in a convincing voice, "Ah, young Jess, you must learn to trust someone's help when you need it. I have nothing to gain for you. I only have things to give."

Jess rolled his eyes and followed the woman out of the grove and down a small path. The journey seemed to take forever and Jess was starting to get impatient. So he began to think, and as he began to think, memories started to come back to him. He remembered his family, his house, where he lived, and even what time he was supposed to be home by. The strange thing was, Jess did not know where he was.

"Where are we, anyway?" Jess asked strangely and he ran up next to Keaira as the path grew wider and the trees and thickets grew lighter.

"We are in the great kingdom of Queen Leslie." Keaira replied without looking at Jess. She kept on pacing fast until the tree's broke up and a creek ahead became visible. She stopped and held out an arm. "Stop here, I sense something..." She spun around quickly and froze. "Jess, now is the time for you to leave without me. I will be along shortly."

Jess turned to see a hooded figure carrying a giant, dark sword. His eyes bulged and looked back up at Keaira, "He'll kill you! You gotta come too."

She scowled Jess, "Don't take me for a fool! I am not defenseless!" Then out of her robe she drew a steel sword and started toward the figure. She stopped and turned back to Jess, "He cannot kill what he cannot see, and blindness has consumed his heart long before he could see. Cross the stream with the rope and go to your house as quickly as possible."

Jess just stood stupidly in confusion. Keaira shouted again, "Run!" and Jess ran off too the edge of the creek. He grabbed the rope after pulling it towards him with a long stick. He closed his eyes and leaped across the stream. When he opened them he let go and landed on his knees in the muddy dirt on the other side just inches from the water.

At that moment Jess really didn't care how he looked and he took off through the field to his old farm house. But what he saw startled him and he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a U-Haul truck outside of the old Perkins house. A family was moving in with a kid but Jess really couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy from the great fathom in between them. He watched them unload a bit but he decided to run the rest of the way home.

He was thinking about Keaira and he hoped she was safe. When he finally opened the front door and walked in, Ellie and Brenda were watching the usual Sunday night Hannah Montana on the Disney Channel well his mom was in the kitchen making dinner.

"That was a long run Jess, what were you doing in the woods?" Brenda sickly commented. Jess gave her a look of disgust and turned and walked up to his mother. Brenda and Ellie snickered to each other and turned back to the television.

"Jess, go get ready for school tomorrow, I don't want you late for the bus on the first day of school." his mom commanded. Jess, without a word, obeyed his mother and walked up the stairs to his bed. He sat down on the foot of it and look out the window to see the magnificent sight of the setting sun. The light rays danced on the floor the sun barely passed the horizon and was gone out of sight.

Jess sighed. He didn't want to go back to school where people like Gary Flutcher, Scott Hoager, Janice Avery, and Wonda Kay Moorse were. They all annoyed him to death with pestering comments and other strange attempts to bring him down. He was unstoppable... only until some one threw him into the huge garbage can in the back of the school. He was unstoppable at running, though. At least he had that. He remembered that he had been training all summer for this race that would start the school year.

But there was something wrong... he couldn't think about anything without that gruesome image appearing in his mind. He didn't even know who this person was, but she died in the vision.

A girl casually walked up to a rope by a creek. She grabbed the rope and found her place at the top of a log. She threw her shoulders up in determination and swung across. Jess saw a dark figure spring out of the bushes with a huge curved sword in hand. With all its force, it drove the sword into the incoming, screaming girl. The force from the swing, combined with the force of the thrust, drove the sword right threw her gut all the way to the hilt. She collapsed limply on the sword, but was still breathing heavily. She looked up at the figure as it twisted the sword to hear scream. A moment later, she died and the figure threw her into rushing river.

"Leslie!" Jess cried. Then Jess froze. The name seemed familiar to him but he couldn't figure out where. He figured the girl in the memory he saw was named Leslie.

"Wait... Keaira said that the forest was owned by someone by the name of Leslie." Jess thought, then his eyes widened as he remembered, "Keaira! I forgot about her!" he jumped up and bolted down the stairs and ran towards the door.

As Jess ran towards the door his mother cried out, "Jess where do you think you're going?"

"I forgot something important on my run." Jess replied in haste as he ran out the door. His mother ran to the door and shouted after him,

"Be back before dad comes home or he'll throw a fit."

* * *

Keaira stalked the Dark Master as he spoke, "I know you're there my old teacher. Watching, waiting in fear. You cannot hide forever old woman."

"Perhaps, but even if I fall to you, you will die in this dark place nonetheless." She replied as she slowly stalked him from behind.

"I am glad I chose to send you away! For no longer do your whispers crawl within my skull! You think you can save the broken boy, but one broken boy can do nothing against the darkness that is to come." The black figure spoke.

"Again, perhaps. We shall see." Keaira suggested as she raised her blade to lunge right through the back of the dark wraith. But just before she moved to kill, the wraith spun with lightning speed and slashed Keaira in the arm making her drop her blade.

"Farewell, I shall leave you to die within your own blood." The dark figure said as he paced away with its sword dripping blood onto the dark forest floor.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my faithful readers! I will continue to update and it might take more than a week to update due to the ever time consuming school. Thanks again, and as for Keaira, just think of her as a guide to Jess. (If you want a hint at what might happen in the future, look up the meaning of Keaira.)**


	14. Part 3'2 Sword of Corruption

**A/N: Sorry for the update that tok forever! My computer literally exploaded and I finally got a new laptop. So here is chapter two and sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Sword of Corruption

Jess wandered through the dark wood past the flowing creek. The sun had already set and the tiny amount of light that remained made the trees cast strange looking shadows which frightened him. He sprinted up a dirt path and cautiously crossed over a log that bridged a large ditch. He shivered as the chilling cold air nipped at his exposed skin.

Jess feared calling out Keaira's name. The intimidating shadows muted his voice and strange sounds generated by the wind made Jess' mind go mad. Suddenly, Jess realized he was being followed and he froze in horror as he imagined what kind of child eating creatures could be out in the woods. Maybe it was a wolf, a stalker, or maybe even a-

"What brings you out here at this time of night?" Jess jumped in horror at the voice and ducked behind a large tree. "You're afraid of old Keaira?"

Jess peered out around the trunk of the tree as his heart pounded. It brought him great relief to see her but noticed her right arm was shaking violently as she hid her arms in her sleeve. "What's wrong?" Jess asked slightly embarrassed at his wimpy mind.

Keaira ignored him and walked slowly up to him. " I told you to run, not hide."

Jess was confused, he thought that he did run away. "What'd you mean?" Jess asked with curiosity.

"I told you to run, to leave the woods, leave this place and you were not supposed to come back." Keaira said in a tone Jess could not determine her emotion. He couldn't tell if she was angry or happy to she him again.

"Go, before the monsters of the dark smells an outsider." Keaira commanded in a tone Jess could recognize as a plead. And Jess obeyed.

A crash exploded through the wood as a hideous looking monster awoke from its grave in the earth. The giant had the height of a smaller tree but at least ten heads taller than Jess. It's mutated face was covered in dirt and debris of ancient soil. As it stood on its pale fleshly legs it reached its decaying arm back into the hole that it came from and drew a breath-taking crude blade of rusty iron. Its jagged cut blade would shred flesh into a morsel if it was unleashed upon an organism.

"Dear Lord…" Jess said in awe as his athletic legs now began to feel week in front of this monster. The monster let a sickening hiss in response as it lifted its blade to exterminate Jess.

"Run you fool!" Keaira shouted at Jess, "RUN!" Jess senses came back to him he beamed off to the right of the monster that stood before him just in time to dodge the blade. The monster roared in misery as it missed its prey. It stumbled as it turned to pursue Jess through the forest.

Jess sprinted as fast as he could in fear of the huge undead. He jumped over a log and continued on through a thicket. The monster, in hot pursuit, was too obsessed with the chase to notice the log and tripped over it and crashed into a very large oak.

Furious from the obstacle, the monster stood and continued to chase the rabbiting Jess.

Jess was now far ahead of the horrific thing and stopped to rest in a clearing. But as sweat poured off his forehead and was dried by the cool wind of the night, Jess looked up to see a fortress… or a tree house if you want to be technical. But to Jess it was a fortress.

As Jess approached the structure, he gazed upon a broadsword lodged into the wooden board of the right side of the fortress. A crashing sound, and a roar of frustration was all it took to make Jess panic and rush for the sword.

The monster emerged into the clearing and with a raging roar, vigorously gazed for his prey. He finally spotted Jess climbing up the rope ladder and climbing into the tree-bourn structure.

Jess immediately reached for the hilt of the sword and grabbed it. As the tips of his fingers grazed the surface of the silver metal a energetic shock of energy rushed through Jess. It ceased soon after but the pain felt like being hit with lightning.

Jess clamored to the floor in shock and barely managed to keep his conscience. His foggy mind began to spiral back into reality as he turn his eyes to the monster that now raised his blade to destroy the fortress with one single stroke.

With some sort of mystic energy Jess stood to his feet without using his limbs to support him. He immediately grabbed the blade and sprang at the undead almost like he was flying. Slashing with all his might, Jess unleashed a heavy blow to the shoulder supporting the jagged blade.

The monster roared in response as the sword shot out of its hand and crashed into the fortress, removing its roof and showing its vacant, emptiness.

As Jess landed on his feet that now burned with pain, he shifted his weight forward and flung it back to perform a backhand spring, then jumped up higher than the undead's head flipped once to build up power and came crashing down upon its rotting skull.

The shining blade cut through it like a sharp sickle through spring wheat. The sword traveled through its head all the way down to the ground which split the monster completely in half. The pieces that crashed into the forest floor immediately vanished just as fast as it had appeared.

Jess dropped the sword and instantly collapsed like a man finishing a marathon. As he lay by the blade and the darkness came to him a voice broke the silence.

"Come, there is no time to rest." Keaira stated in a natural tone. Jess jumped in response and his hand snatched the hilt of the sword out of reflex.

"Where were you?" Jess asked in anger as he panted through exhaustion.

"I did not want to take any action unless I had to. I wished to test you." Keaira stated.

Jess eyes bulged, she wanted to what? Test him? With a monster that could have easily killed him if he had not gotten lucky?r

"Test me?" Jess furiously cried, "You almost killed me!"

"I did not summon the undead crypt if that makes your feel better." Keaira stated as she stood in patience.

"Well that doesn't help me at all." Jess grumbled as he sat back down and crossed the sword across his lap.

"You wield Gurgurant." Keaira observed out loud.

"I wield what?"

"The blackheart, the sword of irremovable darkness, the sword of corruption, this is Gurgurant. It is the very blade you carry in your hand." Keaira gestured towards the sword which Jess actually observed for the first time.

The sword was as black as night, but it shown in the moonlight as if it were a mirror. The blade was slightly longer than his arm and its hilt was steel stained red. The hilt was cold to the touch and a single onyx was embedded into the center of the hilt. The grip was long enough for both of his hands and still with extra space at the end enough for a third hand.

Jess stared in amazement and couldn't find any words, "It's… It's-"

"Magnificent." Keaira finished for him.

"Yeah," Jess agreed.

"If you surrender yourself to it, it will guide your every stroke of life. It will make you powerful. It's an artifact of great power." Keaira told him.

"Yeah, is there a catch?" Jess asked still staring at the blade's beauty.

"None at all." Keaira said seductively.

-

Back at the Aarons' house, Jack Aarons arrived home in his truck and hopped out of the car. As he paced towards the house to see the lights were still on at midnight. He stepped up to the front door and slipped his key into the lock just as Mary opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked to see his wife's face so flourished.

"It's Jess! He ran away about an hour ago and he hasn't come back! I called the cops and they haven't found him anywhere a mile around our house!" Mary cried into her husband's broad shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her back to try to comfort his distressed wife.

"Shh… it'll be alright. I think I might know where he could have gone." He hugged his wife and finally let go.

Mary let go of him as Jack turned towards the car but walked past it and down the grass paved trail to the forest.

"Where are you going?" Mary asked in disbelief.

"I don't honestly know." Jack lied as he paced away from the house and into the darkened wood.

He slowly walked to the rope swing by the creek and grabbed onto it. He ran and swung across to the other side. As he landed lightly on his feet he gazed around him as the wood changed into a darker place than it actually was.

Jack, with a cry of pain, slowly changed into the evil shade known as the Dark Master. When the changed where complete, sprinted into the forest with lightning speed.

-

Jess still stared into the blades reflection. He was mesmerized by its beauty. He slowly grasped it by the hilt and stood up and looked into Keaira's eyes that were hidden under her hood's shadow.

"I will surrender myself." Jess said as he closed his eyes.

"Fool, you try to corrupt the one that will be the most corrupt of us all!" The black figure spoke in a angered voice.

"Fool! You were a fool to come here now. The youth has the sword and has surrendered himself to it's will." Keaira smiled slightly.

The voice emerged from the shadows and was now standing in the moon light. He was barely visible due to his black clothing. The Dark Master turned to Jess.

"Give it to me, or I will cut you up and leave you for the monsters of this dark place." The Dark Master demanded with fury as he charged Jess. About twenty feet away, the Dark Master drew his own black sword and sprang into the air, flipped, and in one swift motion, hammered into the black sword of Jess.

They pushed back and forth trying to outdo the other. As Jess let go and let the sword take him, he slashed the Dark Master's sword and sent him flying up in the air and to the ground with a thump. Jess darted forward with speed and lunged at the shade. He blocked and pushed Gurgurant to the side. Jess pulled his blade back and cut down at his enemy's head. The Dark Master blocked with his left hand and reared back with his right. He then brought his fist into Jess' gut with great force and it sent Jess flying into a nearby tree trunk.

"What a pathetic attempt." The Dark Master gloated as he waited for his son to stand and fight him. "You see?" The Dark Master said as Jess remained face down upon the forest floor. The Dark Master turned to Keaira, "The child can do nothing against my might. You took that wound for nothing, but I am impressed your still living from my blow."

"My wound does not pain me." Keaira said plainly. The Dark Master ignored her as he approached Jess who was in complete pain.

"Get up!" The Dark Master said as he grabbed him and lifted him off the ground with his left hand.

"Unh!" Jess cried in pain. "Please! I-I please!"

"Cry for mercy boy and I might spare you!" The wraith screamed. "Your lower rib is broken, I'd advice you leave at once and never come back."

"I-unh! I-I will!" Jess cried in horror. The Dark Master dropped him and he sprinted away.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone isn't following. Part 1 and 2 where all a vision of the future. Jess hasn't even met Leslie and he doesn't know about Terabithia. He remembers his vision like you would remember a dream. So like he remembers some images but not names and very detailed information.**

**Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it and I'd like it if you R&R just cause I love hearing from you.**

**Chapter 3 should be up soon, but I cant make any promises.**


	15. A PROPOSITION :

**SO! I have taken a VERY long break from writing due to my interests changing over the years, but I have been doing some creative writing in college. This is STILL my favorite story I have ever written to date and I was wondering if I continued Part 3 of Revenge and Redemption, would I have an decent audience? Does anyone want me to continue this story? :) Let me know! Thanks.**


End file.
